A Black's Blessing in Green and Silver
by Lord Perth
Summary: Harry and fem!Blaise. Originally written by Black's Phoenix and handed over to me to finish
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** – Painful Memories

It was a quite night in Little Whinging, Surrey. Everything appeared to be calm, with nothing out of the ordinary going on. The only exception to this was, of course, at number four Privet Drive.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was lying down on his bed holding a piece of parchment tightly in his hands. There were tears leaking from his eyes and dripping onto the parchment smearing some of the ink used to write the letter.

It had been about two weeks since he watched his godfather fall through the veil in the depths of the Department of Mysteries. He could still watch the entire scene in slow motion; Bellatrix shooting the curse, Sirius dodging it, then taunting her about her lack of success. Then his stunned expression as a second red beam went flying at him and caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards through the mysterious veil. Harry wanted to go retrieve him every time he replayed the scene is his mind but knew that he couldn't. He wished that the Order would be more forthcoming about information. Everyone in the Order seemed to believe that there was no coming back from beyond the veil, but no one would tell him what the veil was or what it did. He knew he heard voices' coming from it earlier that night but…now was not the time to continue down this path again. He had carried out the arguments in his head many times and all it left him with were more questions than answers and a massive headache.

The letter in his hands brought back all these painful memories and more. He wasn't sure if he would ever come to trust anyone as much as he had trusted Sirius. Sirius would listen to his problems and wouldn't judge him based upon what was said. He would offer semi-unbiased opinions on the subject and try to help Harry come to the conclusion he needed. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the parchment in his hands to read it one last time before he would go to sleep for the night.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know this is a painful reminder that we lost Sirius, but I just wanted to inform you that I will be picking you up tomorrow, July 7th to take you to Gringotts for the reading of his will. I will be accompanied by Tonks, and we should be arriving around eleven o'clock to take you to the reading._

_Remus_

Remus was the only person that Harry had really talked to since his arrival at Privet Drive. Harry really though that he was the only one that understood how he felt at the moment. Actually, Remus probably felt worse than he did. He had lost the last of his friends, again. Then again Tonks probably felt a little sad as well. He never really thought much about it, but she was his second cousin and probably the only remaining blood relative that he had any contact with.

Once he had gotten back on Privet Drive he had written letters to Ron and Hermione asking them to give him some space. He told them that when he was ready to talk again, he would contact them.

'I'll kill him Sirius, I'll kill him,' Harry thought as he put down the letter and looked over at Hedwig's empty cage. The only other thing, besides talking to Remus and brooding, he had done since his return was to mull over everything that Dumbledore had divulged to him after the ministry incident. 'I will not fail… I will not let you guys down.' This became his nightly mantra, when his thought led him to thinking of the prophecy. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders, but at the same time it was also a breath of fresh air. He knew for a fact that Voldemort would never stop trying to kill him. He was a living, breathing, walking, and talking representation of Voldemort's failure. However, he, him, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was prophesized to have the chance to actually kill him in return. He may die doing it, as so many others had, but _he_ actually had the chance to take the bastard with him.

Eventually, lost in thought, Harry fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning to see his snowy owl, Hedwig, in her cage. He smiled; he would always have a soft spot in his heart for his owl. She was one of his first friends; and no matter what, Harry knew that she would never leave him. Harry got up and walked over to her cage to stroke her feathers and make sure she had plenty to eat for the day since he had no idea when he would be returning.

"Morning girl," Harry said as she looked at him through the bars on her cage. She gave a soft hoot in appreciation. "I'm going to Gringotts for the reading today so I'll probably be gone for most of the day. I'll see you tonight though when I get back."

With that Harry left the room to get showered and eat something light for breakfast. He entered the kitchen to find just his Aunt sitting at the table with a cup of tea while she read the morning paper.

"Good morning," Aunt Petunia said when she saw Harry walk into the kitchen. "Breakfast is in the pans on the stove".

The two weeks that Harry had been at Privet Drive hadn't been too bad for Harry. The Dursleys seemed to have taken Mad-Eye's warning to heart. He had been getting three square meals a day and for the most part they had left him alone. In fact they had gone as far as to allow Harry to use the weight training equipment that they had purchased for Dudley's boxing training.

Harry had spent a great deal of his free time exercising in the back yard or in the basement. He had found it to be an effective stress reliever, not to mention the fact that he was usually so exhausted by the time he went to bed that his sleep was dream free. Once he had gotten home and come to terms with the prophecy he decided that even if he couldn't practice his magic he should at least be in top physical condition. Stamina was going to be just as important in the long run as magical ability. He had no delusions about how the final fight would happen. Voldemort wouldn't show up until all of his death eaters had been defeated. He would use them to tire out the fighters and he would come in and slaughter the survivors. He would have to be able to outlast all of the death eaters as well as have enough energy to duel the dark lord himself.

"'Morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he piled some eggs, bacon, and toast onto his plate. "I'm to inform you that I will not be here for most of the day, and before you say anything, my guards are the ones who are taking me and they will be returning me before dinner tonight."

"Alright, so long as there's no funny business with your departure or return," Aunt Petunia said. "And as long as those people know about you're leaving for the day."

He quickly finished his breakfast before heading to his room to read over some of his old school books to try and refresh his memory. Even if he couldn't practice magic over the summer he knew that he should at least look over his books. He needed to pick up as much as he could in potions as well as the stuff that he either had not learned before or had forgotten.

Finally, just before eleven o'clock, Harry went down towards the door in his robes to wait for Remus and Tonks to arrive. At exactly eleven, the doorbell rang and, Harry strode over to open the door.

He opened the door before saying, "Morning Tonks, Remus, it's good to see you two."

He moved to the side to allow them to enter the hallway before closing the door and pulling Remus into a hug.

Remus returned the hug and said, "Morning Harry ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry responded, once he had released Remus.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said as she moved over next to Remus. "Alright, Dumbledore was able to procure us a portkey to Gringotts this morning. Step on up and grab a hold," Tonks said, pulling out an old news magazine.

Remus and Harry both stepped up and put a hand on the magazine. Tonks looked at her watch and counted down from five before all three of them disappeared from number four.

They arrived in a small, non-descript room that had only one door and a small table with chairs.

"Where are we?"

"This is a small, but private, meeting room. Gringotts generally uses them for small will readings. And by small, I'm not talking about the size of the estate, but the number of beneficiaries." Remus stated, while walking over to the table and pulling up a seat.

"I still don't want to be here. I don't want his stuff. I just want to see him again," Harry said taking the seat to the left of Remus.

"I know what you mean," Tonks said. She had a plain look today with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes. She took the seat to the immediate right of Remus, leaving the remaining seat for the goblin.

"Ok, everybody's here," the goblin asked, as he walked into the room and took the remaining seat. "As you all know why you are here I will not delay the process by explaining it. I shall begin to read the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body at the time of this writing do here by declare this to be my last will and testament voiding any previous testaments. _

_Ok now that we're done with that little bit; I'm going to say a few things before we get down to business. I know that everyone is all depressed about my passing and I know that there is nothing that I can do to change this simple fact. I just hope that I died protecting the people I care about this time, unlike before with your parents, Harry. Don't mourn me, but remember the time that we spent together and all of the things that I hope I represented. I'm not conceded or arrogant in the least, am I Moony?_

_Now, on to official business:_

_To my favorite cousin Nymphadora Tonks… yes I know you hate your first name Tonks but it is the only way to make it official, not to mention that I'm dead so you cant do anything about it, I leave you ten percent of the Black family fortune and I also reinstate you and you mum officially back into the Black family._

_To Remus Lupin, my friend, last of the marauders, I leave you forty percent of the Black family fortune as well as the Black family vault to store your gold and valuable possessions. The door design will be altered for you so that you may enter. Now I want you to use this money to get yourself some decent robes; seeing as how there's more then you could spend in your lifetime. I also leave you the unofficial title of being Harry's godfather. You'll see what I mean by this in a minute. You better take care of him and get him out of the Dursley's house soon or I will come back and haunt you Moony._

_To my godson, Harry James Potter, I leave you the remaining fifty percent of the Black family fortune, and the title to number twelve Grimmauld place. I know you hate it there, but don't worry, it gives you a safe place to live away from your relatives. This also prevents Albus from forcing you to stay with the Dursley's since you have your own house. In addition to the Black family stuff, I also give you your emancipation papers, which, after you sign them, will grant you the status of being a legal adult. It will allow you to use magic outside of school as well as allowing you to gain access to the Potter family vault. I suggest you visit the vault after the will reading. The last thing of note to say is that you are officially the head of both the Potter and Black families. I hope that you can restore some manor of honor to my family's name._

_I want the three of you to take care of each other. Rough times are ahead, Im sure. You three, are the three people that I trusted most on this plane of existence and I hope that you will use that as a basis to remain close to one another._

_The last thing that needs to be addressed due to my passing is a bit complicated and for what its worth, Im sorry Harry. Before my father passed away, he set up a marriage contract with the Zabini family for their next daughter to marry either the next head of the Black family, or the head of the Black family depending upon whether or not that person was married. My brother died before the Zabini's had a daughter and because I was a convict I was not able to fulfill the obligation of the contract. _

_This means that as the new head of the Black family, you will be forced to honor the contract. The only thing I was able to learn about your betrothed is that she is your age and in Slytherin house. I wish that you were able to be like your parents and marry for love, but I know that even though this is forced, you will give this young lady all the love that you are able to give. The only positive thing I can say about the situation is that I know for a fact that the Zabini family does not support Voldemort._

_That's all and I hope that you all live long lives and live them to the fullest._

_Sirius Orion Black_

After the goblin set the will down on the table he handed a set of parchment to Harry and told him to sign them as they were the emancipation papers mentioned in the will..

Once Harry signed over the papers, the goblin passed out a few more pieced of parchment to everyone at the table. "This is a copy of what you have received as a result of this will. Are there any questions or is there any personal business that you need to take care of while you are here at Gringotts?"

Harry sat there for a moment before speaking up. "Umm, I have a question about by total assets and what properties that I own."

"Mr. Potter you happen to actually be the richest person in the wizarding world, while I do not know the exact amount a report of your finances can be obtained if you wish. The finances that are in your hands due to the Potter family are not listed on that piece of parchment, but I do happen to remember the properties they owned."

"No… no that's ok for right now," Harry said, sitting there in shock. Once he recovered, Harry asked his last question, "Ok. Now I'm assuming that I should put some one to manage my account?" Receiving a nod in affirmation he continued, "If it's possible, I would like to appoint a goblin, who helped me my first year, as my finance manager. The goblin in question is named Griphook, sir, and after that's done I would like the money from my trust fund to be transferred to my family vault."

"Very well, sir, that will be taken care of immediately. Now as to the report on the properties that you own, they are Godric's Hollow, number 12 Grimmauld place, Potter manor, and several other smaller properties scattered through France, Ireland, Wales, and Scotland. Now I shall have Griphook take you down to the Potter family vault."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to clarify one thing. Harry didn't 'agree' per se to the marriage contract. The papers he signed were the emancipation forms. The marriage contract was something he was magically bound to as soon as Sirius' will was read.**

**Chapter 2** – Discoveries and Business

A few minutes later a very shocked Harry, along with Remus and Tonks, were in a cart en route to the Potter family vault.

The ride took longer than any of them could ever remember taking in recent history. After almost thirty minutes rocketing through the massive caves beneath Gringotts, Griphook announced that they had arrived. All three of them gasped as they saw the vault door in front of them. At the very top of the door was a gold number 2, but the most impressive decoration to note was the large Gryffindor shield in the center of the doors. The Gryffindor shield covered the center of both doors, obviously labeling it as the locking mechanism to the doors.

Tonks was the first to recover from her shock. She turned to Griphook and asked, "Does… that symbol… on the door mean… mean that Harry is Godric Gryffindor's heir?"

Griphook, who was standing behind them, smirked and said, "Yes miss. The Potter family is the sole remaining line of Godric Gryffindor.

"Now, to open this door, all Mr. Potter has to do is place his hand on the door and it will swing open as long as it recognizes him as a descendent of the line."

Harry immediately complied and, once his hand was placed on the door, a warm feeling shot through his entire body before the doors soundlessly swung forward to allow a clear view of the room.

For the second time that day, the entire group, Griphook not included, gasped in shock and amazement. The room was roughly the size of the great hall of Hogwarts. The back half of the room was filled to the ceiling with shelves of books. To the immediate left of the door was a wall lined completely with cabinets and wardrobes. A few of the cabinets, upon initial inspection, were completely filled with jewels, chains, necklaces, watches, and other items of great value. To the right of the door, the last wall was lined with weaponry and shields.

Harry turned to Griphook and asked, what he assumed was a logical question, "Umm, where exactly is the money? I mean it should be in the vault, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it is in the vault. The first three cabinets on the left hand wall contain jewels and other valuable items, but the remaining seven cabinets are magically enhanced to contain the vast wealth that your family has earned over the years. The money must be kept in the cabinets since it wouldn't fit in the vault any other way. The reason for that is rather simple. Your total worth is approximately 8.36 billion in galleons, 7 sickles, and 12 knuts.

"As you can, more likely than not, guess, there isn't anyway to store that much money without resorting to magical means.

"In addition to the monetary funds and what you see here, your assets also include several companies and investments that you can get the full report on, if you wish."

"Oh…well, thank you," Harry said before turning to Remus.

Remus still seemed to be in shock, his mouth hanging wide open. "I take it that you had no idea that my dad was Gryffindor's heir, or that they had so much money?"

"No," Remus said, still staring around the vault with an awe stricken face. "They didn't talk about the amount of money they had. The money didn't mean anything to them. I doubt very seriously that they ever made the trip down to this vault past James' original inheritance inspection."

"If the two of you are quite done flooding the floor with drool; maybe you could help me sort through some of this stuff and decide what I need to take with me to study."

The three of them slowly spread out and began to search the massive vault for anything of interest. It wasn't long before Tonks came across something she thought noteworthy. "Hey Harry, it looks like there is a multi-compartment trunk over here. Do you want to take it with you?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he picked up a watch from the collection. Based on what he had read in the small book next to the watch, this watch would re-synchronize itself to the current time zone no matter where you were if you tapped it with your wand twice and told it the location of the city you are in. He decided to keep it and take it with him, not just because of the time zone feature, but because he liked the design, which was gold plated with rubies lining the face.

Remus made his way to the back of the vault and to the bookshelves. He started searching the titles and picked out several interesting books he figured would benefit Harry in the long run. He found some books as far back as the time of Merlin on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Battle Charms. However the books weren't the most interesting thing he found on the shelves at the back of the vault. He picked up a dusty scroll and set off to find Harry.

"Harry, I found something that I think you should look at…_closely_," Remus said. "I found some interesting books that you should take a look at. Since you're taking that trunk Tonks found, I'll just store them in the first compartment."

"Thanks Remus," Harry said, as he took the scroll out of his hands, wondering what it could say. He was quite shocked when he finished reading through the information listed within. Apparently he had the opportunity to obtain some rather rare creatures as pets. He needed to find the signet ring for the Gryffindor line to be able to procure said creatures though.

"Whatcha got there Harry," Tonks asked as she made her way over to Harry. Not wanting to divulge any unnecessary information, no matter how much he trusted the person, Harry responded vaguely. "Just some information pertaining to being Gryffindor's heir. Can you help me find the Gryffindor signet ring around here?"

"I think I saw it a few minutes ago. Hang on a second," Tonks said. She took off and searched through one of the open cabinets. After a few minutes of rummaging through the items stored there, she came back over with a beautiful twenty carat gold ring with a griffin on the top. It was secured in a velvet box.

Harry placed the ring on his finger as Remus re-joined the two at the front of the vault. "Did you get everything you wanted from the vault for now, Harry?"

"Yeah, I think so. Can you just put this scroll back where you found it before we leave," Harry asked.

While Remus set off to return the scroll Harry turned to talk to Griphook. "Have the Zabini's been notified that the marriage contract is now active or is that something that I should do personally?"

"Gringotts has prepared an official statement informing the Zabini's that the marriage contract is now set to be fulfilled. Generally, we give these notices to the betrothed and allow them to send the notice at their discretion. More often than not, the betrothed would like to send a more 'personal' letter along with the official statement." Griphook removed a piece of parchment from a folder and passed it to Harry.

Harry gulped; this day had not gone at all as he had planned. "Ok; thank you for everything today Griphook. If I have any questions concerning my account I will just send you an owl."

Remus, Tonks, and Harry took the cart back to the surface of the bank and were surprised to note that it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. Since it was still fairly early, Tonks suggested that they get something to eat while they were in the alley.

They proceeded to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a light lunch. "Is there anything else that you wanted to do while we're here," Tonks asked?

"Actually there is if you don't mind. I wanted to go to the magical creature store, Madam Malkin's, and somewhere in muggle London to get some weight training equipment and some muggle clothing."

"Well, we should be able to take care of that for the most part," Remus said.

"Tonks, would you mind going into muggle London and taking care of the business there while I take Harry around the alley to get everything he's going to need?"

"No problem," Tonks said cheerfully as she took a sip of her drink. "Anything in particular that you're looking for in muggle clothing?"

"Yeah, gym shorts, tee shirts, and jeans. I want the jeans in black or blue, and the shorts and tee shirts in red, blue, silver, black, or green," Harry said before finishing his sandwich. "Can you charge things to my Gringotts account in the muggle world?"

"Of course, they have to be able to interact in the muggle world. Its all fake accounts that correspond to your real account but it shouldn't be an issue.

"I'll go ahead and pick up the clothes and try to locate someplace to get the weight equipment as well," Tonks said; finishing her drink and heading out of the pub

"Is there any particular reason that you want the weights, Harry," Remus asked.

"Did Dumbledore ever tell you what you were guarding last year?"

"He said it was a weapon that Voldemort wanted but didn't give any more details than that."

"I'll tell you soon. We need somewhere a bit more private than Diagon Alley before I can tell you. To be brief, its something that I need to do and the weight training will come in handy in the years to come."

"Even though you've now managed to peak my curiosity, and tell me that you won't give me the answer for a while, I'll take your word for it, for now. Where do you want to start your shopping?"

"Madam Malkin's of course, we have to get you some new robes and I wanted to get some dragon hide robes as well." He ignored Remus' raised eyebrow at the dragon hide robes, most people couldn't ever afford them much less need them for a practical purpose.

"Anyways, I'll be here at least two more times this summer. I need to come at some point to pick up my school supplies, and more than likely, I will come at least once with Blaise to get to know her better."

"Blaise?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Blaise, the girl that I'm supposed to marry. You couldn't have forgotten about that already. Getting senile already Remus," Harry asked, dodging the playful punch the old marauder threw at him. "I plan on letting her choose, or at least help choose, my everyday wizarding wardrobe."

Remus just smirked at that before leading the way to the tailor's store.

The two of them were greeted when they entered the shop by a young woman, "How may I help you two gentlemen today."

Remus never had a chance to respond. Harry immediately answered the sales woman. "He," pointing at Remus, "will be getting a whole new wardrobe and I need two sets of battle robes made out of Norwegian Ridgeback hide. I would like everything to be charged to the Potter family vault.

"Don't look at me like that Remus," Harry interrupted as he saw the older man start to protest. "I have plenty of money in my vault and I doubt I'll ever spend a quarter of it in my lifetime," Harry said before turning back to the sales woman.

"Very well sir, please follow me back to the private area so that we can arrange the payment and take the measurements."

"Harry, you know that this isn't necessary to pay for all of this, Sirius left me more then enough money for my lifetime," Remus said, as they were led into the back rooms.

"I know that, but I want to do this for you, and besides then you can use the money to work on creating a library for yourself when you have the time. You like to read almost as much as Hermione. And if you don't want it to seem like charity then I have an idea. I need someone to teach me as much as possible about dueling while keeping it quiet from the rest of the Order. I have no doubt that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve of what I wish to learn this summer," Harry said.

"That should be a workable deal. I'll need something to keep me busy during the summer anyways. I'm also guessing that you can't tell me why you want to learn to duel this summer?"

Harry just smirked. "It goes along with the weight training. You'll find out soon enough."

Three thousand galleons later, they packed the purchases in Harry's trunk before starting down the alley towards the magical creature's emporium.

"Why exactly do we need to come here again? You already have Hedwig, unless something happened to her and you haven't told us."

"The first reason is rather simple. I wanted to get a male snowy owl for Blaise, make it like a family icon or something, to match Hedwig. The second reason is also fairly simple. You don't have an owl and you're going to need one when I go back to school. I doubt Hedwig would appreciate running letters for both of us all year long.

"The last reason is slightly complicated. It has to do with the scroll that you showed me in the vault.

"You know how Gryffindor got his name, don't you?"

At the negative response from Remus, Harry continued. "Ignoring the fact that I know something you don't for the moment, Gryffindor, was derived from 'griffin de ore' or 'golden griffin.' They have been a 'mascot' if you will for the family since then. The scroll that you found in the vault told me that by wearing my signet ring, I could come to this store and they would be able to get me golden griffins for pets.

"Supposedly the Gryffindor line is able to communicate with the griffins to a minor extent and they can be tamed and used as guardians. I wanted to get a couple to watch over my family."

They made their way to the counter at the back of the store and asked to see the manager or owner. It seemed luck was on their side as the man at the counter was the owner of the store.

"Hello, I would like to purchase the following: one male snowy owl, a screech owl, a baby male golden griffin, and a baby female griffin. The griffins should be from different families because I want them to be able to breed them at some point in the future," Harry said in a low voice.

Instinctively, the owner's eyes shot down to his right hand and inspected the Gryffindor signet ring. Once he was satisfied that the ring was genuine, he walked to the front door and locked it before saying, "You will be able to purchase the owls today and take them with you, but the griffins will take some time to get in. We don't keep them in stock, for obvious reasons. I do require payment upfront for the two griffins though, since they aren't normally stocked here and they're next to impossible to return. Am I correct in assuming that you want to purchase the food for all of the animals as well?"

"That would be correct. I have no problem paying up front. Charge all of the purchases to the Potter family vault."

"The total cost will come out to...3,600 galleons. If you don't mind waiting for a few minutes, I shall go and collect your owls and the supplies for the owls and griffins."

"So I take it that we are going to have company back at headquarters from now on," Remus asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"More than likely," Harry said as a smile broke across his face.

Harry and Remus decided that they had everything finished for the day, with the exception of one small thing. Harry paused before leaving the shop and asked to borrow a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote a small letter to Blaise and briefly explained the marriage contract and asked if they could meet on July fourteenth at the Leaky Cauldron to get to know each other better. It also told her that the owl was a gift for her to keep. He attached the letter from Gringotts as well as his own to the leg of the new owl and sent it off to find his fiancé.

Harry had to return to number four Privet Drive one last time. Remus walked him to the door and told him to make sure that he had everything ready to go by nine o'clock the next morning.

It was an excited Harry Potter that went to bed that night despite the major, unexpected, change to his social life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** – Discussions and Explanations

Moony dropped off Harry at Number 4 Privet Drive before returning to Grimmauld Place with Harry's 'new' multi-compartment trunk. He needed to make sure that Harry's room was ready to go by the time he got there in the morning.

To everyone's pleasure, Harry finished his final dinner at Number 4 without incident. He informed his 'family' of his new living arrangements and to his surprise; they restrained themselves from cheering out right while he was still in the room.

He left the table and headed to his room to pack all of his belongings in his old trunk. This didn't take very long since his family didn't allow him to leave his 'unnatural;' stuff out where anyone normal might have to see it, meaning he never took anything except his clothes from the trunk.

At 9:00 A.M. the next morning, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, and Tonks arrived by portkey in an alley around the corner from Number four. They made their way to Harry's house quickly and knocked on the door, which opened without a moment's hesitation. As soon as they were inside Harry's wand came level with Moody's face. "Where shouldn't I keep my wand?"

His magical eye swirled around slightly before he answered in a bark, "In your back pocket."

Harry nodded and moved his wand to Tonks, "What was your response to his statement?"

Tonks grinned before changing her hair to the same violet color it was the night they met. "Who have you ever met that's blown off their buttock?"

Nodding again, Harry turned to Remus but never got a chance to ask a question.

"I helped you with the patronus charm in third year and I confiscated 'the amp' after the run-in with Severus."

"Good job, boy," Moody grumbled. "Got your stuff ready?"

Harry frowned at the name Moody called him, it was an all too familiar term that he had heard from his uncle for the last ten years and it was something that he was anxious to forget.

"Yeah. Can one of you take Hedwig's cage so I can hold on to my trunk this time?"

"I can take it. Just so you know; Dumbledore wants to talk to you once you get there. Are you okay with that?" Remus asked.

"I don't have any issues with it but he might want to choose a secluded area of the house to have the discussion because I'm sure that what I'm going to be saying is going to offend anyone that hears it," Harry said.

Harry turned to Tonks to ask his last question, "Were you able to get the weights and muggle clothes okay?"

"Yeah, everything went fine," Tonks said, and curled her already violet hair with a thought. "I also had your two new house elves set it up in one of rooms that wasn't being used before. The muggle clothes, along with your new trunk, are in your room."

Harry nodded and reached out to take a hold of the hanger that served as their mode of transportation this morning to Grimmauld Place. It took him a second to regain his balance, but he succeeded before Tonks did and noticed that they had arrived in the drawing room.

"Dumbledore's waiting in the kitchen, so hurry up boy," Mad-Eye said in his usual gruff tone.

Harry tried his best to quail down the anger at being referred to by that name yet again.

"I will make sure that your stuff is taken to your new room. Maybe, after your done talking to Dumbledore, you can tell me why you needed all of that stuff," Remus half asked half said.

Harry nodded in affirmation and headed towards the kitchen for the unavoidable talk with the headmaster. Dumbledore was waiting for Harry alone, which made the situation slightly more tolerable. "Ah, Harry, it's pleasant to see alive and well. How has your summer been so far?"

"So far, it had been really interesting and quite a bit more informative than my other summers have been," Harry said with a tinge of acid in his voice. He was more than a little mad at the fact that after everything that had occurred between the two in the last year he could act as calm as always.

"Remus informed me last night that you are now the owner of this house as well as having been legally emancipated. I know that I cannot stop you from living here since it is no longer within my control. I do, however, have two questions to ask. The first question is obvious; may the Order of the Phoenix continue to use this house as its headquarters?"

Harry nodded in affirmation as he heard the first question. He knew what the second one was as well but he waited for the Headmaster to ask it all the same.

"The second thing I would like to know is how you are dealing with Sirius' death?"

"I am doing better than I though I would be all things considered. I assume that answers that question.

"Now I have a request of my own. In regards to the Order using this house to continue its meetings, I ask that I be informed of any major information regarding the war, or more to the point, Voldemort himself,

"You know the reason why I ask this and for all intents and purposes it isn't up for negotiation. The second request I have is that this information be passed on without Molly Weasley being any the wiser. She will try and object to it but we both know that this goes way beyond her mothering me anymore," Harry deadpanned.

"I have some reservations about this but I can see that you are determined so I will grant the requests for now. I also think that staying here with Remus will be good for both of you in the long run.

"Judging by the look in your eyes, I think I would be correct in assuming that you have something you wish to say," Dumbledore said.

"Yes. I have many things to say and it will be easier on both of us if I am allowed to say them without being interrupted.

"First, as the heir of Gryffindor I would like the sword of Gryffindor returned to me as it is rightfully mine.

"Second, I _demand _private training at Hogwarts because… well you know about the prophecy so you understand.

"Third, tell the Weasleys and Hermione that I am fine and that they won't see me until school begins. The reason for this is very easy to understand. I need to do a significant amount of training this summer and there is no way that I can do it if they are around wanting to do other things. I wouldn't be able to tell the truth as to why I couldn't do the things they were and it will avoid a lot of unnecessary question is the long run. I also need to be allowed into Hogwarts one week before classes begin. I need to make some changes to the Chamber of Secrets and that's going to take a significant amount of time. One thousands years of existence and its only been used a handful of times makes for a lot of cleaning work.

"I will, in turn, show you the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets so that you may know the location of one of the many mysteries that surrounds the castle. I would also like to continue my Occlumency lessons on the condition that you teach me the skill and not Snape," he continued as he saw Dumbledore about to correct him. "We are not at Hogwarts and we are in my house. I can and will call him anything I choose here and now."

Dumbledore seemed thoughtful for a second before saying, "I think there's more to this than meets the eye. I would like to know why you want to use the Chamber of Secrets."

"I have recently acquired two golden griffins and I will need a place close by for them to stay during the school year. It is also another reason that I cannot have my friends come and stay. Having a lot of strangers running around will make them nervous and more likely to attack someone."

"I think I can make the arrangements for everything with no trouble. I think that this will be a good starting place for our relationship to begin healing, if you're willing. I never meant for you to bear the burdens you now do, but I can not change the past. I think the best thing to do from now on, is to move forward."

"I know and that's what I intend to do. I am taking charge of my life. No one will tell me what to do about my life anymore. You can make all the suggestions in the world and I will consider them all but nonetheless they will still be only suggestions," Harry said, and added to a bit to himself. "Especially if I'm going to have a family to protect and care for while I'm alive."

"Understandable. I shall take my leave and take care of everything, if you need anything else, or just someone to talk to I'm always available," Dumbledore said, rising from his chair and heading to the fire.

Harry sat at the table and though over his conversation with Dumbledore. It had gone remarkably well, all considered. He was lost in thought when Remus came in followed by Dobby and Winky. "Everything ok Harry?"

"Everything's fine Remus."

"Stop with the Remus nonsense. Call me Moony. It's been nice to be called that by Sirius all last year."

"I-I'll try," Harry said before he realized that Dobby and Winky were there. He recalled Remus mentioning them the night before but it didn't sink in until now. "What are you two doing here," Harry asked, trying not to sound rude.

"We's be hearing that Harry Potter, sir, be getting a new house. We's asked the headmaster if we's could come and work for you. We is not liking working at Hogwarts anymore," Dobby answered.

"Yes Master Harry Potter, Winky prefers to work for a family. Winky doesn't like working somewhere where they pay elves sir," Winky said, sounding disgusted at the idea of payment.

Harry thought about it for a few minutes. He now owned this house and more than likely some others that would need significant work. It would be best for all involved to have Dobby and Winky around but he knew that Hermione would kill him if he bonded to them. "As long as both of you are here of your own free will then I don't see why you can't work here. I do want a magical oath that you won't reveal any of my secrets though. I know this is usually covered in the bond between an elf and master but you work for me, you aren't my servants."

Dobby and Winky swore the oath, securing his secrets with their magic.

"I guess its time to come clean with you Moony," Harry said. He launched into a two hour discussion of his destiny and what he intended to do to make sure he had the best chances for success in the end.

Finally Harry said, "Now you see why I need to train and how it is important that I start taking control of my life. You're the first person that I've told this to. I'm sure you can imagine why I'm not going to tell my friends for now."

Remus nodded and contemplated what he had learned in the last two days. It was a lot to take in and he wasn't sure he could handle any more right now.

"How about we get something to eat and then we can start on my magical training," Harry said, heading to the ice box.

He didn't bother to wait for Remus to start eating. He seemed to be in a catatonic state of shock at the moment. He was finished with his meal and reading an old copy of the _Daily Prophet, _before he 'woke' from his trance.

"That's a lot to take in, Harry. Although things are starting to make more sense than they ever have before.

"I once told you mum and dad that I would do everything I could to help you out if anything were to happen to them. That oath stands today. I will be with you when you fight him. I guarantee it."

"Thanks Moony… now come on eat I want to start training soon," said Harry with a smile on his face.

They spent the next few days doing weight lifting in the morning, practicing magic during the afternoon and Harry would read his books and work on homework after dinner. He had managed to get Moony working out with him saying that it would give him more energy eventually.

The only noteworthy thing that happened was that Harry received a reply from Blaise agreeing to meet him on the 14th at the Leaky Cauldron.

On the 13th, Moony and Harry were sitting down to eat lunch when Dumbledore walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Professor, is something wrong?"

"No Harry. I just came to inform you that we will begin your Occlumency lessons in two days time. I have also informed your friends that you will not be able to see them until September. They were not very pleased with it but they understand and wanted to know if they would be able to see you on your birthday if nothing else."

Harry sat there for a minute thinking before he said, "I can't give you that answer right now but I should be able to by our first session. I have my reasons for not answering now and they are my own. It doesn't have to deal with Sirius but it's not something that I'm ready to talk about right now."

"I understand," Dumbledore answered, trying to restore some trust in their relationship. "I think that's all I have come to say, but might I add that it's good to see you in such good health."

"Thank you sir, the physical training has helped, it also helps when you have house elves that actually do what they are supposed to," Harry responded.

"I'll see you in two days for your training," Dumbledore said, and then proceeded to leave but not before returning the sword of Gryffindor to its rightful owner.

Remus looked at his watch, noting they had to get back to training, with a bemused expression on his face. "Why were you unsure about seeing your friends for your birthday anyways?"

"Well you know I'm meeting Blaise tomorrow, and since we are engaged I wanted to let her decide if she wanted to see me on my birthday or not and seeing as how they do not know about her I would want to keep it quiet," Harry said as he and Moony made their way to the room that they had converted into a weight/magical training room.

Remus nodded in understanding and decided to try out something new today. "No Harry put your wand away," Moony said as they entered the room.

Harry was confused. It was the afternoon, so he knew that they were working on magic. He couldn't think of any magic, besides Occlumency, that you could do without a wand.

"I was going through some of the books you took from the Gryffindor vault and I found out some interesting news. It seems that members of your family that have a high amount of magical energy have the ability to do some wandless magic. This is something that needs to be trained and it won't occur overnight so I want to get started on it now.

"Now if I'm right then we should work on some wandless magic as well as using your sword in the morning. This will help increase your physical endurance as well as balance and agility with proper sword training.

"Now I will charm the scabbard of your sword so that it won't appear to be a sword. You will obviously be carrying it around in school because it is too valuable to leave around in your dorm and I don't think that the headmaster would like you having a broadsword attached to your back."

Harry couldn't stop the small smirk that graced his face as he thought about his next encounter with Voldemort. He was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about the brother wand effect if he mastered this.

They spent the rest of the time having Harry try spells with his sword. Moony noticed almost at once that Harry's spells were getting more powerful then when he had first started. Harry also was beginning to be able to do some wandless magic when he was able to maintain focus. Remus decided that he would have to talk to Harry about his magical maturity by his birthday or shortly there afterwards depending on certain things.

Remus cut their training session short to allow Harry to have a bit of extra rest before his big day tomorrow.

A/N: Harry meets Blaise in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** – First Impressions and Reparations

Harry was slightly nervous the next morning when he woke but did his best to ignore the feeling. He showered and dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen where he found Remus reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Morning Moony; what's the plan for this morning?" asked Harry as he grabbed some toast.

"I think were going to go all out and do a completely physical workout. I think it would be better for you if you didn't have an overabundance of energy going in to the meeting with Blaise. It might stop you from making a fool of yourself. It'll be good to be relaxed when you meet her," Moony said with a smirk on his face. "Now, there are a few things I want you to do before you head off to meet her. I want you to go to Diagon Alley early and arrange for a private meeting room for your lunch and then head on over to one of the jewelry stores and choose a small gift for her. It'll make a good impression.

"Now, I know that you're 'technically' engaged and a ring would be an appropriate gift to give her but I don't want you to do that," Seeing Harry's confused look he continued. "It would be best to let her be there when you choose an engagement ring. You freely admit that there is very little that you truly know about her. I think it wise to have her there so the ring matches her tastes and that is something that you cannot do by guessing."

"Understood. I think we should hurry up though. I want to be able to shower again and change before I have to leave and regardless of how good your information may be, if I show up smelling like a gym I think that'll' leave a lasting impression far from what I am aiming for," Harry said with a grin.

They both ate the remainder of their small breakfast before heading off to start his mornings training. Moony ended the session early to give Harry a few more pointers so that 'his mother would be proud' of the way he acted on his first real date.

Before he knew it, it was time to head off to Diagon Alley to take care of his errands and meet Blaise. He said a quick goodbye to Remus before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron and arranging the private meeting room for his lunch date. He left Tom with the instructions of showing Blaise to the room if she should arrive before he gets back from his small shopping adventure.

He tried to walk as quickly as he could to get to the jewelers but he still noticed the stares he was receiving. Giving himself a once over he realized that he had not cleaned himself after his ride through the floo. He set off towards the jewelers again, cleaner this time, but the stares did not cease.

It was hard not to notice that the looks were coming from the young women in the alley. After three weeks of good eating and constant training he was starting to look more like a normal teenager, with above average looks.

The store directly across from the jewelry store was, luckily enough, a magical vision store. He decided to make a quick stop there to order some new glasses since he had been using the same pair since his sixth birthday. He was pleasantly surprised that he could wear his new glassed out of the shop since they were constructed magically. He chose a new set of frames that wasn't nearly as bulky as his old ones and instead of black plastic; they were made of a gold plated material. The lenses were magically enhanced to match the current prescription of the wearer so he would only have to return to the store if the frames are broken, something he was immensely grateful for.

He finally made it to his intended destination of _Jasmine's Jewels _and found a simple but pretty sliver necklace with a small emerald gemstone hanging at the end.

It was almost five minutes 'til the scheduled meeting time so Harry made his way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. He arrived two minutes early and was slightly surprised to see that Blaise was already seated at the table in the back room. It took Harry a moment to take in her appearance. He had never truly paid any mind to her in the past since she was in Slytherin and most of his time was spent ogling Cho Chang.

She looked up from he seat at the table when he walked into the room and was about to say something when Harry cut her off, "I apologize for my tardiness; I was trying to find an appropriate gift for the occasion," He said, as he pulled out the velvet box containing the necklace.

As Blaise took the box from him he took the time to study her a bit more thoroughly. It was hard to deny that she was anything short of gorgeous. She had shiny, straight, blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, ice blue eyes, a flat and toned stomach, long lean legs, and nice shapely breasts, all of which made her appear to Harry to be one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever seen. Slytherin or not, he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed her before.

Blaise opened the box, wondering what he could have given her, to reveal the silver necklace with an emerald attached to it. She was speechless. They didn't even really know each other and yet he had already given her an owl, named Alexander, and now a necklace. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

After composing herself she finally said, "Harry, I can accept this. I mean, you've already bought me an owl. You didn't need to buy me this as well."

Harry cut her off again, politely, and said, "I know that I didn't_ have_ to buy this for you, but I _wanted_ to buy it. I know that this is an arranged marriage and we've both been thrown into it but that doesn't mean that I won't do everything I can to make sure that you aren't treated the best that I can offer."

Seeing the sincerity in Harry's eyes, she couldn't help but accept his feelings on the matter. At least he wasn't going to use her as a shagging toy while going off with other women whenever he chose. He was at least willing to make the effort to make the marriage work. She wasn't sure why her grandparents had ever agreed to the marriage contract and it still angered her slightly, but the man she was supposed to marry was at least a kind man and wanted to make her happy. If nothing else, she was willing to put as much of an effort into it as he was.

During the modest lunch, they traded stories of their childhoods, and differences in the way they grew up. Both were slightly reserved, as was to be expected, but shared their stories nonetheless.

The meal passed by pleasantly and it was a bit of a surprise when they noticed that they were both finished and Tom was arriving with the bill.

"Blaise," Harry asked to get her attention after he paid the bill. Once she was looking at him, he continued, "Is there anything specific you wanted to do today or do you just want to spend some time in the alley?"

She didn't have anything planned for the day. She just expected to meet Harry and learn a bit about him so she told him as much before asking if there was anything specific he wanted to do that day.

Harry gave her a smile, "Well other then enjoying the company of a beautiful lady, I was hoping that you would help pick out my wardrobe. I have no taste when it comes to clothes, muggle or wizard, as you can tell, and you're the one that's going to have to endure me for the most part so I may as well dress to your approval. I also wanted to stop at _Jasmine's Jewels _again to get you an engagement ring."

Blaise, once again, was shocked by just how giving Harry seemed to be. Here he was, not even sixteen years old and spending hundreds of galleons on someone he just met. "Umm… not to sound rude or ungrateful but how can you afford to just keep buying me things? I mean, you're not even sixteen yet and I've never heard of the Potter's being an extremely wealthy family."

Not bothering to answer that question at the moment, Harry rose from his seat and made his way around the table, offering Blaise his hand. Taking the hint, she took his hand and allowed him to help her out of her seat.

"Well, I guess that requires a bit more openness on my part. Since we're going to be married I don't have a problem telling you. As of a few weeks ago I am legally emancipated and have received two separate inheritances, technically three, but we'll talk about than later. Incidentally, it's also how I came into the marriage contract with you, but again, that's a tangent that won't get your question answered. The easiest answer I can give is to say that I have more than enough money to spend a little on my fiancée."

The two of them left the Leaky Cauldron shortly thereafter and headed down the alley towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry walked straight into the store and up to Madam Malkin herself, who sat behind the counter.

He leaned in close to the older women and said in a low whisper, "The business I have to conduct today as well as any information you may gleam from said business must be kept in the strictest of confidence. If you are unable to swear an oath to not utter any information you learn during the next few hours, I will take my business elsewhere."

Madam Malkin had been in business for the last thirty-five years and she wasn't unaccustomed to the sort that demanded secrecy so she had no problem swearing the oath before they continued their business in the back room, which was locked and silenced, and having another sales person take her place at the desk.

"I apologize for the threat but some information is not for public consumption as I'm sure you can guess," Harry finished wryly.

"This," Harry motioned to Blaise, "Is my fiancé Blaise Zabini. She will be assisting me, and you, in choosing my new wardrobe. The only clothes I have are my school robes and old muggle clothing that my family gave me. So, since I know nothing of fashion, I will leave it to the two of you to decide what would go best with what and what I should buy."

"Of course," said Madam Malkin "I think it would be best to leave most of the decisions to the future missus. Congratulations by the way. Miss Zabini you can start telling me what you have in mind for Mr. Potter here.

A little over one thousand galleons and a migraine later, for Harry at least, the new couple left Madame Malkin's and headed towards Jasmine's. As they were walking toward the jewelry store that Harry had visited earlier Blaise turned to him and asked, "Are you sure that you can afford all of this? I mean my family is well off. I know they are as much responsible for this as your family is. I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping with the engagement ring cost."

"It's fine. Trust me," Harry said. "I'll tell you more about my financial situation and all of that later on. I don't think now is the time to talk about it, especially in such a public place as Diagon Alley. For now just trust me." He was about to say more before he spotted Parvati Patil, his date for the Yule Ball during his fourth year.

If Harry had learned anything in his time at Hogwarts it was that girls, Parvati in particular, loved to gossip. If she saw the two of them together, going into a jeweler no less, there would be no end to the hell that would cause. "Go on it and start looking around. I saw somebody that I needed to talk to really quick, okay?"

Blaise looked slightly confused before asking who it was that he wanted to talk to.

"Parvati Patil, I want to try and avoid being seen together by someone who gossips like her," Harry said before continuing on quickly, realizing he had not used the best choice of words. "Not because I'm ashamed of the fact that I'm with you; far from it, I just want people to be told at our own discretion and not because of the biggest gossip in school."

Nodding in understanding, Blaise said, "Alright, I'll let you handle her, but you should also apologize for the Yule Ball while you're at it. That is if you haven't already done it.

"Don't be so shocked, everyone knew that you didn't exactly behave the way that you should have that night," Blaise said seeing his look of shock. "Hurry up though; I want you there while picking out the ring."

Blaise turned on her heel smoothly and went into the jewelry store while Harry walked over and tapped Parvati on the shoulder.

Parvati turned around with mild shock registering in her eyes, "Hello Harry. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. Yourself," he asked, returning the question.

"Not too bad," She replied.

"I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush, eh," Harry chuckled somewhat nervously. "I came over to apologize to you. I was perhaps the worst date on the planet for the Yule Ball and you deserved better than that," Harry said carefully.

Parvati stood there for a moment before saying, "It took you a while but… it is still nice to hear you apologize. I have to admit, it hurt to be treated that way. I was somewhat hoping that you would be willing to make it up to me though."

"I would love to make it up to you, but it would have to be in a non-romantic way," Harry said. Seeing her crestfallen look he decided to clarify. "It's nothing to do with you specifically. I have personal reasons that I can't see anyone romantically right now," He stated.

"Oh," Parvati said, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't go on a date with her, not tell her the real reason why. "I understand. You can make it up to me by being a better friend this year, okay?"

"That sounds fine," Harry said, relieved that she was taking it so well. "I will do my best to be there for you whenever you need me, I promise.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm afraid I have an appointment that I can't miss."

"Ok," Parvati said. "I'll see you later then. Take care, Harry."

"Will do, take care of yourself too," Harry said "otherwise I can't uphold my end of the deal." With that Harry left turned on his heel and headed in the general direction of the jeweler. He didn't want to be obvious about it so he made sure that nobody was watching while he entered the store for the second time that day.

Blaise was narrowing down the field of rings that she liked. Regardless of how many times he had said it, she was still money conscious. She looked up from the rings as she heard him come in the door. "Are you _sure_ you can afford this?"

Harry responded the same as he had the last three times she had asked that day. "I will tell you more once we get to somewhere more private. For now, just trust the fact that I have more than enough money to get you whatever ring you want. I want you to be happy in the relationship and not just settling for it because it's all there is."

"Ok," Blaise said. She still seemed unsure but figured that she should start to trust him especially if he was to be her husband. "I've narrowed it down to these three rings but I can't decide on the one I really want. What do you think?"

"How about the one in the middle there, with the yellow diamond as the center piece, it looks different then most of the ones here," Harry said after he scanned through the three rings in front of him. He couldn't deny the fact that the ring he had chosen was also the most expensive ring in the store but he didn't care about the money.

"Are you sure Harry, I mean it's your money and I don't want to feel guilty for you spending so much," Blaise said.

Getting tired of the redundant questioning and not really liking jewelry stores all that much, Harry turned to the man at the counter. "We'll take that one. Charge it to my family vault at Gringotts; you should still have the information from earlier?"

"Yes sir, right away." The salesman placed the ring into a velvet box, which while unnecessary, was story custom, and told them how to resize the ring magically to fit her finger one she decided to wear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** - Explanations

"So, now that you've spent a small fortune on my ring and acquired a whole new wardrobe, is there anything else that you wish to do today, kind sir," Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Yes, oh cheeky one, I do. If you can restrain yourself from boredom for another half an hour I would like to head over to _Magical Menagerie_ and pick up two pets that I ordered last time I was in the alley."

"I didn't even know you could special order things. I thought it was you get what you see kind of store to me."

"Not everything is as it seems," Harry said. "I can tell by the look on your face that you want to know more but I can't say right now. Trust me when I say that it will be explained when I tell you about my money situation."

As they made their way to the _Magical Menagerie_ Harry remembered his discussion with Dumbledore about his birthday. He figured that now was as good a time to ask her as any, so Harry began by saying, "Blaise? You know my birthday is on the 31st and I was wondering if you wanted me to spend it with you or not?"

Blaise stopped and took a moment before saying, "Yeah, I think I would like that, and it'll be a good opportunity to spend more time together and for you to meet my parents."

Harry swallowed audibly. "Isn't the first date a bit soon to be bringing your parents into this?"

"No more so than buying an engagement ring on the first date," Blaise retorted, laughing. "Don't look like death is on your heals, Harry," she missed the dark look that briefly flashed in his eyes. "My parents are nice. I think you'll like them as long as you can survive the interrogation," She finished playfully.

At this Harry gulped knowing that this would have to happen but was hoping that it wouldn't be so soon. Deciding to put it past him for now and tried to act as playful as she seemed to be acting. He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that he had never though a Slytherin could act silly and be good company.

"Seeing as I have no choice in the matter can I add a stipulation to this?" Harry pleaded.

"I don't see why not; as long as it's within reason."

"Come with me to my house this afternoon after we get the pets?"

Blaise just smiled and nodded as they had finally reached the _Magical Menagerie. _He held the door open for her and she strolled in casually. The man behind the counter recognized Harry instantly and gushed with obvious pride in his work, "Ah it is nice to see you again Mr. Potter give me a second while I go retrieve the griffins that you requested."

Blaise turned an incredulous look aimed at Harry. He said pets, not griffins. Who the hell has griffins as pets? 'Harry Potter, that's who.' She mentally shook herself before asking the obvious question. "Griffins are the pets that you got?"

"Of course, that's what the man said obviously. Jeez, _sweetie, _are you losing your hearing already? I thought you had at least another ten or fifteen years before that happened."

He dodged her hand swatting his arm and decided to answer honestly. "I wanted to have pets that could not only take care of themselves but also be added security for us. In case you hadn't noticed, I don't attract the best attention all the time. Anyways, everything will make sense later on this afternoon. That's why I wanted you to come over. There are several things that you need to know about me and my life and I'd like to know some more about you too."

The man returned carrying two baskets, each one holding a golden griffin.

"Here you go Mr. Potter it has been a pleasure doing business with you. The basket in your hand is the male and the basket your lady friend has is the female. If you ever need anything feel free to stop by and see me."

"Actually there is one thing I would like to do. Since they are obviously going to need food quite often and it would be nearly impossible to come to the alley every time they run out of it, is there any way I can arrange to have a house elf get the food and have it charged to my account?"

"Of course, I just need you to sign this parchment and write your vault number on it and I will get this sent off to Gringotts."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day," Harry said as he and Blaise took their new pets and made their way back to the Leaky and the floo hub. He pulled out a tattered piece of parchment that he had asked Dumbledore for and handed it to Blaise. She read the secret that was written on the parchment before Harry ignited it in the fireplace and told her to floo to the address she had just seen.

With a flash of green flames Blaise disappeared with the basket holding, the newly named Lily, in her arms. Harry soon followed with, the also newly named James, and hoped that Blaise had arrived safely. He threw the floo powder in and shouted, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," before the world spun and he was thrown out of the other end of the floo network.

When he stepped out of the fire place he saw Blaise waiting for him along with Lily. Harry had wanted to name their griffins after his mom and dad as a way to honor them. They once protected his life with their own and now their new protectors would bare their name too.

"So, this is where you're staying for the summer? How is it that you came to live in a place that is so obviously designed by a Slytherin?" Blaise asked as she took Lily out of the basket and held her in her arms.

"Just to let you know, this may take awhile. Would you like something to drink before we get started?" Harry asked as he picked up James and sat down in a chair.

Blaise shook her head no as she took the chair across from Harry. "I know this is going to sound kind of rude but I ask that you look at it from my view. I would like a witches' oath that you won't repeat anything you hear here today. The information that you are about to get is highly secretive in nature. I am only considering telling you because we are going to be married and a marriage cannot work without trust. Only two or three others know this information in its entirety." Harry seemed slightly nervous asking for such an invasive promise from someone he had only known for a few hours. He squashed the nervousness by knowing the fact that if their marriage had any chance of working then they needed to trust each other. Not to mention, she had the right to know what she was getting into. What her future was.

Blaise frowned thoughtfully before setting Lily on the ground to explore the house, "I'm not sure I understand why everything requires that much secrecy but if I want to know then I need to make the oath. I'll take your word for it for now and maybe I'll understand after you're finished. Why don't you let James down and get acquainted with Lily and the house."

Harry smiled at this before putting down James to let him wander the room before he turned back to Blaise and said, "Well it all started just before school ended when…" Slowly Harry told her about the Department of Mysteries, how Sirius died, and the will reading. How he discovered that he is the heir of Gryffindor, the richest wizard in the world, how he was able to get Lily and James, the property that he now owned, the whole story of Sirius, and about Remus and how he was living here with Harry.

Blaise just sat there and listened to everything that Harry told her. A lot of it was a shock to her but then again some of it made sense. It explained why he didn't care about the money that he spent, why he was able to get a griffin as a pet for their protection, and the marriage contract for that matter.

Before Blaise could say anything Remus walked into the room and found Blaise and Harry, sitting in the sitting room and the two griffins wandering around. "Hello Harry, Blaise, nice to see you again, I hope that you two have had a good afternoon so far."

"Yes we have Remus; I just finished telling her some important things," Harry said with a smile on his face. He then turned back to Blaise and smiled before saying, "Hey why don't you put on your ring so we can have it fit properly."

Blaise silently reached into the bag and put the ring on, letting Harry tap it twice with his wand to have it shrink slightly for a snug fit. "May I just say that is a beautiful engagement ring Blaise; I don't think I have ever seen another ring with a yellow diamond before."

"Thank you Professor Lupin," Blaise blushed." I mean at first I wasn't sure about getting it but well… Harry convinced me to get it. I didn't want him to spend too much of his money at first but well I guess that wasn't a problem in the end." She almost wanted to curse herself for sounding so much like a giddy school girl.

Remus nodded with a knowing smile, "I'm glad that Harry knows a person's happiness is more important than money, and I'm not your professor anymore so call me Remus."

"Ok," Blaise said with more confidence than she felt. "So, what time is it anyways, I mean when we were in Diagon Alley we didn't really pay attention to time."

Harry just smiled at the comment before looking at his watch and saying, "It is 4:30 right now. Why? What time do you have to head for home?"

"Oh… I told my parents that I would be home at 6:00 for dinner so I have some time to spend here, that is if you want me to be here," Blaise asked clearly unsure of whether or not Harry wanted to spend any more time with her.

"Of course I want to spend some more time with you… I mean why wouldn't I want to spend time with the girl that I'm going to marry? All we've talked about since we got back here is doom and gloom. I think we could use some more interesting conversations now," Harry said with a bemused expression on his face.

Blaise's face brightened a little at these words, she couldn't help but think that this is definitely not the side of Harry Potter most people get to see. He always plays the brooding hero role at school. "Well then what do you want to do till I have to leave?"

"How about I give you a tour of the house and we spend some quality time with Lily and James," Harry said offering her a hand. "Come on lets go through the house," Blaise took his hand without a second thought. "See you at dinner Moony."

As Moony watched Harry, Blaise, and their two griffins, Lily and James, go through the door he couldn't help but think Harry had grown up so much from the first time he first met him. It's nice though to finally see him look happy.'

Harry spent the about half of their remaining time showing Blaise the rest of the house before the two of them went into Harry's bedroom with their new pets.

After thinking for a moment Blaise finally asked, "Harry, why do you have a training room? I mean I know that you are legally emancipated but it looks like you have been practicing dueling."

"That's because I have been practicing dueling as well as other spells this summer, and I have also been getting into better physical shape as well," said Harry with a small chuckle before adding "Well I want to be in the best possible shape for… well I'll tell you why eventually."

"Awfully Slytherin of you isn't it?" said Blaise. "I mean who would have thought that the golden boy would be learning how to take on almost anyone head on… wait a minute…"

Before she could go any further Harry said, "Hey I want to be able to protect my family from anybody and as long as I can still breathe I mean to do exactly that. Still it wasn't for any reason that I wasn't almost sorted into Slytherin."

"Sure could have fooled me especially from what I heard about your date with Cho Chang last year," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well even though I screwed that up it still doesn't mean that I didn't learn from that experience," Harry said as he picked up Lily and placed her on a pillow. Then he placed James on another pillow before saying, "So, you know about my experiences with girls. What about you? Did you have any boyfriends before?"

Blaise blushed slightly at this, a far contrast from the way she normally appeared in school. "Well… no. I mean I concentrated more on succeeding in class so that I could have a career and the guys in Slytherin aren't worth my time."

"Well… I guess that explains why I have overheard the guys from Slytherin calling you the Ice Queen. I mean if they aren't worth your time why bother… so does that mean that I'm worth your time," Harry asked with a small smile on his face.

Blaise gave a small smile at this before saying, "Maybe… but that means I expect more from you then from other guys. Like showing that you are better then those who attack you and of course showing me how important I am to you."

As she was speaking Harry slowly moved closer to her and just as she finished he leaned into her and a soft kiss. This gave Harry a warm feeling as he felt Blaise respond to him, a much better experience then his kiss with Cho had been.

He slowly pulled away and smiled as he looked into her eyes which were sparkling. It definitely gave him a warm feeling to see her looking so happy. "So I'm going to guess that since you haven't had a boyfriend before that I just gave you your first kiss."

Blaise blushed before saying, "Yes… it was my first kiss. I never thought… that you would be so bold Harry."

"Well I thought that I should at least make it something that you would remember because you deserve it," Harry said with a smile on his face.

They spent the rest of their time together with Blaise leaning against Harry, while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Most of the time they were just talking about what they were should be doing when they were at school and how they should act around each other. They also talked about seeing each other, and aside from Harry spending the day at the Zabini manor for his birthday, he let Blaise know she could stop by most days as long as it was after 5:30 at night or not on Monday evenings so that way he was finished with his training.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** – Meet the Future In-laws

Finally it was time for Blaise to go and after a quick hug she floo'd back to her manor. Sighing, Harry turned and walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen to talk to Remus. Luck would have it that Winky was just setting the table for dinner; he was starting to get hungry again.

"So... judging by the smile on your face; you enjoyed yourself today," Moony said with a small chuckle. He sobered up a bit before saying, "That's something that I am most pleased to see."

Harry smirked at Moony, "I can't say that spending my afternoon with a beautiful lady, that I'm going to marry, is necessarily the worst way to spend a summer afternoon.

"What did _you_ do this afternoon?"

"I went to visit some folks and wandered around the library for awhile," Moony said in between bites.

The next sixteen days past relatively quietly; physical training in the morning and magical training in the afternoon. The biggest differences were when Dumbledore would arrive to train Harry during Occlumency lessons, spending time with his two new pets and working or training them to do what he wanted, and of course, having Blaise stop by a couple of times.

It was the night before Harry's birthday and Blaise was in Harry's bedroom, selecting his clothes for tomorrow. "So… should I bring James and Lily with me tomorrow or should I leave them with Moony?" Harry asked as he sat on his bed waiting for Blaise to make her decision.

"Bring them with you, the manor has plenty of open grounds for them to spend their time looking around," Blaise said as she pulled out a silver robe with green overtones and a blue lining on the inside and black stitching. "Besides, from what you've told me, they don't like to be left behind."

"True. This one's alright, whatever you want I know better then to argue at this point," Harry said as he hung it on the back of his door. "So… are you spending the night here or are you going to go back to your parent's house. I mean, it's your choice but it would be nice to see you in the morning."

Over the last two plus weeks, since their first meeting, they had grown closer. They were dating but insisted on taking things slowly for the time being. They didn't want to rush into anything. After all, they literally had the rest of their lives to do things together. They had yet to do anything more serious than hold each other sometimes and kiss each other good bye.

"I already told you the last time you asked. I'm staying here tonight," Blaise said with a roll of her eyes. "Now come on we need to go to bed so that you're at least rested for tomorrow. Being exhausted wont do anything positive for your nerves; I can guarantee you that much."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Are you going to stay in _my _bed tonight," Harry asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes but sleeping is all we will be doing. You're too noble to try anything else anyways. Bloody Gryffindors," Blaise said as she moved over towards the bed.

"Hurry up and go use the bathroom I'm tired and want to sleep."

It was one of the things that Harry liked the most about his new living arrangements. The adjoining restroom made getting ready everyday, and night, much easier. Within ten minutes both he and Blaise we dressed and ready for bed. Harry climbed into the bed first and settled in and Blaise followed, backing up against him. In less time than it took them to get ready for bed both we sound asleep in Harry's bed.

It turned out to be the best night's rest that Harry had had in almost two years. For the first time since the third task he was able to make it through the night without a nightmare. He thanked Merlin for Dumbledore's Occlumency lessons since he hadn't had any real visions since the night at the ministry but he still saw vague and blurry images from time to time.

Harry awoke a little before Blaise but was more than content to just lie in bed next to her. She didn't wake for nearly another half an hour but it didn't bother him at all. He gave her a slight squeeze around the waist to let her know that he was awake when he felt her stir.

"Happy Birthday," Blaise murmured as she pushed the rest of her body against Harry so she could feel his warmth. "Now, as much as I would love to stay like this, we both need to get showered so we can head out to my house and meet the in-laws."

"You first. It takes you longer to get ready than it does me and you know it. I'll go have the house elves start breakfast," Harry said lazily before getting a wicked grin on his face. "Unless, of course, you want to shower together?"

Blaise giggled slightly, "No, Harry. You know better then that. No showering together until we're married and the same goes for sex. So just stay there while I go and shower." Blaise sauntered over to the restroom in a way that made it damn near impossible for Harry not to stare. He silently cursed her for what she did to him but he sucked it up and waited for his turn in the shower.

Blaise took a short shower, short for a girl anyway, while he thought about the fact that he had to meet her parents today. Once she came out of the bathroom Harry went in to take his shower. It didn't take Harry long to shower and in about half the time it took Blaise, Harry was out of the shower and into his boxers, trudging across the room to get dressed.

"Now, tell me again, why am I wearing these clothes?"

"Three reasons," Blaise said, ticking off her fingers. "First, the colors look really good on you. Second, it makes a good first impression. But Third, and the most important reason, _I _said so and, as your soon to be wife, that means my word is as good as law. The sooner you realize and understand that, the better it will be for both of us.

"Now, remember, just relax at the manor. My parents know that we are going to fulfill the marriage contract but they still want to meet you and see what kind of a man you are. They want to make sure that you're going to treat me right and all that.

"Even though my family was neutral about the war they still want to have any guy who marries their daughter to protect and provide for his family. It's actually somewhat of a mystery why my grandparents signed the contract with an obviously outspoken 'dark' family during war time. But that's not here nor there. Just be yourself and everything will be fine," she reassured him as she fixed his shirt collar.

"I can handle that, I think."

"Of course you can, now come on…," Blaise said as she got behind Harry and pushed him out of the room and towards the stairs. Harry was glad that Remus was already awake, since he hadn't gotten out of bed to tell the elves to start breakfast yet. They found breakfast already on the table and Remus drinking tea from his mug, while reading yesterdays paper. It had become a habit to get the paper from the day before as having too many owls flying to the area would attract unneeded attention.

"Professor you are coming for dinner tonight right?" Blaise asked as she took a seat at the table with Harry sitting next to her. "My parents would like the opportunity to meet you and I know that Harry would like for you to be there as well."

Harry just say back and watched in amusement as his pureblooded fiancé handled the situation as diplomatically as one would come to expect from the heir of two of the oldest families in the wizarding world.

"Of course I'll be there and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me professor. Remus or Moony will do fine. I've not been a teacher in three years," Remus said as he looked up from the paper with a smile. "Now, you two had best be off if you want to make it on time. I have a few errands to run in London but I should be on time for dinner tonight. Have fun you two," Remus said with a wave, ushering them out of the kitchen.

Less then five minutes later Harry and Blaise had arrived at a local floo spot. They still had a ways to walk to the Manor so Harry decided to ask, "Um… not to sound rude, but why did we have to walk to your house?"

"Well _I_ could floo directly into the house but because you aren't recognized by the wards yet we have to go through the main gates and key you in to them. Then you'll be able to floo directly to the Manor, though I think my dad may make restriction for when you can actually floo travel into the house to stop any midnight adventures you may or may not have the urge to make," she smirked. "Also when we get there you can help me to key Moony into the wards so that he can floo here directly," Blaise said as they approached a gate to a large manor, which was situated about a hundred yards behind the gate, with James and Lily following behind them.

After being keyed into the wards, and keying Remus into the wards as well, Blaise led Harry up into the manor to meet her parents.

Just before they reached the doors they were opened by Blaise's parents. "Hello Mr. Potter it is good to finally meet you," Mr. Zabini said formally. "Please come into the house so that we may be better acquainted."

"Mr. Zabini, Mrs. Zabini, it is a pleasure to meet the two of you. I assume that you have heard some stories about me from the Prophet, or _other sources_," he said with a sideways glance at Blaise. "I hope that the other sources have been more accurate than the Prophet's been recently."

"Don't worry Blaise has told us good things about you this summer, although she forgot to mention how attractive you happen to be," said Mrs. Zabini with a smile. "Now you two can take your pets out behind the manor so they can roam around the yard and then have Blaise show you to the solarium."

Once James and Lily were left to play around behind the manor, Blaise led Harry to a room where her parents were sitting down on a sofa waiting for them. "So… what would you like to know about me?" Harry asked, his nerves starting to show.

Seeing this Mr. Zabini gave a small chuckle and said, "Relax Harry, you're already engaged to my daughter so you don't have to worry about me doing anything to you, but we would just like to hear about you in general."

They spent the next hour and a half talking getting to know each other. The Zabini family as Harry found out was neutral because they simply found that being neutral let them talk to people and make unbiased decisions. Then eventually they finally came to the point where they asked about the end of last year and how Harry came into this marriage contract.

Blaise reached over and took his hand as he thought about how to say what needed to be said. Finally taking a deep breath, he started, "Well the reason that I inherited the marriage contract from the Black family is because my godfather died close to the end of the last school year. He made me the heir to the Black family and because the contract was not fulfilled I inherited it," said Harry. "Before you ask my Godfather was Sirius Black, who, contrary to what the papers have said, was an innocent man." It was still hard for Harry to talk about this in a casual conversation, so he tried his hardest to crush the overwhelming emotions building inside of him.

Blaise, seeing that he might need a bit more support than holding his hand, mouthed to her parents, 'I'll tell you later," and proceeded to wrap her arms tightly around Harry, waiting for him to be back in control of his emotions. Her parents just nodded and sat there and waited for Harry to compose himself again.

Harry was about to say something before Mrs. Zabini said, "Don't worry about it dear we understand that is a sensitive subject for you. Now come on we should have some lunch before you meet Blaise's friends."

He stood up and followed them out of the room before whispering into Blaise's ear, "Friends? Do I even want to ask who I'm meeting?"

"Just some of my friends. Nothing to worry about."

"I take it that you won't let me get out of meeting them?"

"Nope, they saw the engagement ring so I figured that you could meet them the same day as my parents," said Blaise with a mischievous smile. "Sort of an 'all-in-one' type of situation."

Lunch was a quiet affair, filled mostly with small talk going on while they ate. Shortly after they had finished their food Blaise took her mom out to meet James and Lily, while Mr. Zabini went over to Harry.

"I understand this might be a bit awkward for you, but as a concerned parent I must know about your financial status and how you are going to take care of my daughter after you two are married. I know you want to have a December wedding, and that's fine, but I would like to know what she is getting into. I would like to talk to you after dinner, if that's okay with you."

Harry nodded in understanding. He was almost worried that he was going to ask about his part in the war and he couldn't really give a straight answer there. "I would like Remus to join us, if that's okay with you. He can offer some better understanding, I think, since he has more real world experience,"

Mr. Zabini just nodded his head before saying, "Well it looks like you should get ready for my daughter's friends. They should be here in a couple of minutes."

The afternoon passed in an easy manner after Blaise introduced Harry to her friends, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Harry was surprised at how easy it was to get along with them once he finally relaxed in their presence. Being able to actually have a conversation with some Slytherins that didn't end in wands being drawn gave Harry a few ideas for the D.A. that he want to talk to Dumbledore about.

Daphne and Tracy left just before dinner time. Harry was surprised to see Remus already in a spirited conversation with Andrew Zabini. They sat down and ate a pleasant dinner before it was time for Harry and Remus to go and talk with Mr. Zabini.

Andrew Zabini led the group of three down the hall from the dining room, to a small office.

"Sit down gentlemen, we have some things to discuss tonight," Andrew said as he took a seat in a chair. "Now the only reason that I am questioning you about this is because I want the best for my daughter and it is not a reflection of your character in anyway. I just wanted to make that clear from the start.

"My first question concerns where you are planning to live with my daughter once you are married."

"Well I was thinking about having us live at Potter manor assuming that I can have the proper wards set up at the manor and have it placed under the Fidelius charm," Harry said in a calm manner. He looked at Remus and said "Of course after I'm married I plan on turning over official ownership of where we are staying now to you Moony."

Mr. Zabini smiled at this and said, "That sounds fine and if you would like I can arrange for the wards to be placed over the house. Now my next question is actually for you Mr. Lupin I was wondering about the extent of Harry's magical power as well as his skills at defense with the wand."

"Well presently Harry is entering his magical maturity, which means that his magical power should increase significantly. If truth be told this is a scary prospect for any person who tries to go against him because he was already a very powerful wizard when I met him. By the end of the third of his third year he was able to cast a powerful enough Patronus that was able to protect him from over a hundred dementors," said Remus in a calm tone. "Without a doubt he is the best at defense in the entire school and dueling. In fact by the time that he is married to your daughter he should be at least at the level of a senior auror but most likely he will be even better then that if he continues to progress at the rate he will be one of the best duelists in the country."

"That is something that is most welcome and makes me sure that he is capable of protecting my daughter," said Mr. Zabini. "I already know that he would do anything that he could to protect her from what I have heard and the way you speak Harry. Now my last concern is the financial side of the marriage, I do not know the extent of your wealth but I want to make sure that you have wise investments to be able to support yourselves as well as any children that you two have."

Harry sat there for a minute thinking before Remus said, "You don't have to answer that Harry if you do not want too."

Harry smiled at Remus grateful for him being there before he said, "Thank you Moony but I can answer this to both his and my satisfaction. To answer your question Mr. Zabini I have investments in several companies throughout the wizarding and muggle world.

"To make it a bit more clear. The interest my account makes monthly is more than most working families make in two months. We should be able to do whatever we want in life and our kids will never do without."

Mr. Zabini smiled at this and said, "It is nice to see some one who takes responsibility for their investments but does not divulge too much to people. I must say that it makes me feel a bit more at ease with this whole situation to know that you can truly take care of her the way I think she deserves."

Hearing these words Harry finally felt relaxed knowing that Blaise's parents accepted him for who he was and approved of him marrying their daughter. He knew it was stupid to worry about their approval because of the marriage contract but it was still nice to hear that his in-laws like him for who he was as a man and his character, and not because of his fame.

Watching Harry relax, Remus and Andrew let out a quiet chuckle seeing Harry finally relax. "Harry you look like James after he met Lily's parents for the first time," Remus said as he sat back in his chair.

"Alright, come on Harry it's your birthday and you still have to get your presents from Blaise as well as my wife and I," Mr. Zabini said as he stood up and waited for the other two.

"You know your family didn't have to get me a gift. I mean being welcomed into your family was more then enough," said Harry as he followed Mr. Zabini into the dining area that they had dinner at earlier.

Andrew hid a smirk at the classic response to the situation. He hadn't expected anything less from his son-in-law.

Harry found Blaise and her mom still in the kitchen talking quietly and giggling a little bit. Harry leaned over and whispered, "I take it they are discussing me in some manner or the other."

Andrew smirked again and cleared his throat.

"Alright you two, come on, it is time to give Harry his gifts," said Mr. Zabini. "I know you two are enjoying discussing this young man but it's still his birthday after all."

"Okay, fine, we'll stop talking about Harry here… for now," Blaise said with a smirk. Harry couldn't help but notice that it seemed to be a family trait.

"Ok come on and hurry up because I'm sure that the longer he waits the more time he will have to try and stop from getting gifts from us."

Harry opened a package from Mr. and Mrs. Zabini which held a set of contact lenses and an earring of a griffin made out of gold. "Those lenses are charmed like your glasses but once they are put on they won't be able to be taken out of your eyes. It is how most people fix their vision because they charms are dangerous if you mess up you could be blind. Now the earring will automatically pierce your ear for you and other then that it is just twenty four karat gold."

Harry just smiled at these gifts before saying, "Thank you for the gifts, just give me a minute to put these in to their respective places." He took off his glasses and put in his contacts, which allowed him to see just as well as his glasses that he bought in Diagon Alley. Then he put his earring and after feeling a slight pain it was permanently in place.

Blaise smiled at this before leaning over and whispering in his ear and saying, "Looks sexy… good thing I don't have to worry about anyone stealing you away otherwise I'm sure most girls in the school would be trying to fuck you. Now here open my gift I'm sure that you will like what is inside the box."

Harry's eyes widened almost comically at Blaise's choice of words and her daring at saying it in the same room as her family, whispering or not.

Harry whispered back, "You'll never have to worry about me being with another girl." He then proceeded to open the box where he found a silver chain with a griffin attached to it and in the griffin's eyes were emeralds. "This is beautiful… this is too much I can't accept this, I mean I'm not worth this much."

"Oh shut up you know that you are worth more then that and it is the least that I can do after you bought me Alex and the necklace. It is the least I could do to repay you…," said Blaise before adding in a whisper so no one else heard, "well for now."

At these words Harry's eyes widened again for the second time that night before looking at Blaise, who was smirking, yet again, at Harry's expression. He decided to be a little bold and leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Well I guess that there is no point in arguing with you so I guess that I should just accept this and put it around my neck."

The rest of the adults in the room smiled at this before Mr. Zabini cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt the two of you but it is getting late and I think that Harry needs to go back to wherever it is that he lives with Remus. You might want to take your pets with you. I don't know much about griffins but they don't like to be away from their owners for long."

After gathering Lily and Sirius and saying goodbye and thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Zabini Harry gave Blaise a kiss goodbye before heading back to Grimmauld place for the night with Moony. As he lay in bed that night reflecting about the day at the Zabini manor he felt that it was the best birthday that he had ever had in his life.

**A/N: Hey, guess what, I'm still alive :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** – Business Changes and the End of the Summer.

Harry woke up the morning after his birthday and changed into his work out clothes before going down stairs for breakfast. He checked his reflection in the mirror and took off the gift from Blaise. While he liked the gift itself he needed to get a new chain for it. It wouldn't work with it being silver and him living in the same house as Moony. He laid the chain on the dresser and headed to breakfast. Slowly Harry made his way through the prepared meal before heading to the workout room to begin his weight lifting and other physical exercises for the day.

After he and Moony had finished the sword practice Moony said, "You have some letters today Harry, and before you say anything they aren't from the Weasleys or Hermione. One is from Gringotts, although I don't know why, and the other is from Hogwarts."

"Ok I'll look them over at lunch today." Harry was secretly curious as to what Gringotts could want to talk to him about since he had been there so often recently and they hadn't mentioned anything new as of yet.

They entered and found a plate of sandwiches on the table and a pitcher of pumpkin juice along with the two letters for Harry. He read through the one from Gringotts, which told him to be at the bank tomorrow at 11:30 to handle some family business pertaining to the Black family, and then he turned to the letter from Hogwarts. It was his OWL results.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed you will find your OWL results:_

_Charms:_

_Practical: O_

_Theoretical: E_

_Overall: O_

_Transfiguration:_

_Practical: O_

_Theoretical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Potions:_

_Practical: E_

_Theoretical: E_

_Overall: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts:_

_Practical: O_

_Theoretical: O_

_Overall: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures:_

_Practical: O_

_Theoretical: A_

_Overall: E_

_Astronomy:_

_Practical: A_

_Theoretical: A_

_Overall: A_

_History of Magic:_

_Theoretical/Overall: T_

_Divination:_

_Practical: O_

_Theoretical: P_

_Overall: E_

_Total O.W.L.s: 8_

_ Denotes record level in tests for examinations as well as distinction in the field along with the number of two O.W.L.s, instead of the standard of one O.W.L.s given for an O._

_Due to extenuating circumstances all grades that were below the Acceptable level were curved to an Acceptable level for both parts of the exam._

_Congratulations on your individual results Mr. Potter, in particular in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts. We look forward to your N.E.W.T.s in your seventh year and hope to see you again achieve excellence in your examinations._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Harry was staring wide-eyed at the parchment. He couldn't believe he had passed everything but history.

"Well, what did they say? Something good I assume," Remus asked.

"Eight… I got eight O.W.L.s," Harry said. He knew that even with the eight OWL's he wouldn't be able to take the necessary classes to be an auror, due to the E grade he received in potions.

"Congratulations Harry, I'm very proud of you as I'm sure that both your parents and Sirius would be as well with these results. Now, come on, hand me the letter so I can see your scores while you pick out your classes for next year. They should be on the next sheet of parchment."

Slowly, Harry handed over the results to Remus before looking down at the courses that he could take for his sixth year. Overall it was what he expected with a few new courses offered for sixth and seventh years only. He figured that he would have to talk to Snape to get into his class and, for once, he had the perfect way to guarantee his way into the class… and he didn't need any one's help.

Once he had selected Charms, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures he turned to Remus and said, "Moony I need one more course to select for my courses. I know that I can't get into potions… _right now _but I will take care of that later so that will give me a total of six classes which is more then enough."

"Well… how about Magical World Politics," Moony asked carefully. "I know that it doesn't sound that interesting but let's face it; you are one of the most famous wizards alive, after the war you will more than likely be _the most _famous. You're going to need to know the in's and out's of the politics governing our society.

"Once you're married to Blaise the world will be just as interested in her and any children you may have. You will need to know these things to protect them if it comes to that."

Harry didn't really like to admit it, but Remus was right. If he was going to take his place in his world then he would have to know how to survive in it and make sure his family was safe in the mean time.

"You're right, Moony. Give these to McGonagall the next meeting. It'll save Hedwig a journey to Hogwarts," Harry said, handing the choices to Remus.

Remus just smirked into his coffee; he was fairly certain that his giving the note to McGonagall had less to do with saving the Hedwig a journey to Scotland, than it did with making sure Hedwig was around to deliver messages to Blaise when they couldn't see each other.

The rest of the meal was silent before they headed towards the training room. "Okay then. I don't know how much more I can teach you now. I've taught you everything useful that I know with the exception of apparition. I think now would be a good time to teach that to you. We can figure out where to go with the training after that. It's not technically legal for you to do this but I think its something that you will need to know for the war.

"The ministry cannot detect it since it is a form of wandless magic. It takes very little magic to actually apparate but it's not the easiest concept for some to understand."

Remus went over all of the theory behind apparition. Not that it really mattered, since Harry didn't understand a quarter of it. After Remus finished the theory he told Harry to watch him as he apparated. It didn't seem that complicated but it was harder than it looked, as Harry soon found out. He spent the better half of the morning in the starting location, or on his rear from losing his balance on the body turn.

Harry managed to not splinch himself at all during his training, which was good, since they doubted that Madame Pomfrey would be amused in the least to have to fix him before school even began. By dinner time Harry was fairly confident in his skills. He knew it would take more practice before he actually mastered it but he wasn't nearly as worried as he was at the start of the training.

It was almost the end of dinner before Harry remembered to tell Remus about the second letter he had received that morning.

"Remus, I kind of got caught up in the OWL's and all but I forgot to tell you about the other letter this morning. Gringotts needs me to be at the bank at 11:30 tomorrow morning to take care of some family business."

"Shit," Moony muttered as he sat there thinking. "I guess we're just going to have to have you conceal you as best as we can while you're in the alley. I doubt that I can get a guard on such short notice."

"Actually… that was part of my plan," Harry said carefully as a smirk crossed his face. "You know that I need to start doing things for myself especially if I am going to have a wife in a few months.

"I need you to do me a favor though. I need you to get Dumbledore to either write down the secret for here again or to make me the secret keeper. I don't really care whether he likes it or not but this is my house and I should have some say so as to who can and cannot enter my house."

"That may be true; I'll talk to him and see what I can do about it. I still don't like the idea of you going there on your own though," Remus grumbled, stabbing his food rather violently.

The two of them finished dinner in silence, something that seemed to be a growing trend, before Harry went to his room to read through a book written by Godric Gryffindor for his heirs. He had started reading it a little before and found it to be an insight into the great man. He had been reading for about half an hour before he came across a passage that made his eyes bulge.

Quickly he reread the passage before it confirmed the fact that there was a way to apparate directly into, and around, Hogwarts. The four founders created a key to the wards. The wards could be bypassed by the current heir of any of the founder. This made him slightly nervous, since Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, but the book stated that only the heir could get passed the wards. They couldn't bring anyone else with them. Another slightly comforting thing was that the key was built into the signet ring for the heir. Only Godric's ring remains and was in the care of the current headmaster of Hogwarts.

He found out that Salazar's ring was destroyed when he left Hogwarts and Rowena and Helga melted theirs together with Godric's at a time close to their death. Since Rowena and Helga failed to have any children, they handed over control of Hogwarts to Godric's line to remain safe. The three rings were melted and a new one, which was adorned by something that could technically be called the 'new' Hogwarts crest, but is just referred to as the crest of the founders and remains the symbol for Gryffindor's line to this day.

Rereading the information twice, he decided that that was enough new information for one night and closed the book before settling in for the night. He wanted to be rested for his visit to Gringotts in the morning.

Harry woke up the next morning and decided to eat a large breakfast before his workout in case he missed lunch while at Gringotts. Slowly over the course of his stay with Moony at Grimmauld Place he had increased his stamina, strength, and he had progressed to become fairly good with a sword. He figured that by the end of the summer he might be at an excellent level in part because his blade was perfectly balanced and his reflexes were so quick from Quidditch.

He ended his workout and pulled out a black robe with gold trim and a hood, which was intended to make him look as menacing as possible. Underneath he wore black pants and a black shirt, with his sword attached at his waist along with his wand in a holster.

After a quick snack and a goodbye to Moony, in which he received a piece of parchment containing the secret to Grimmauld Place, he apparated into a side alley right by Diagon Alley. He raised the hood of his robes over his head to conceal his identity before making his way over to Gringotts. He entered and asked the nearest Goblin to take him to Griphook for his appointment.

He entered the room, and at Griphook's motioning, took a seat in front of the desk. "Hello Harry, we have a few things to go over today. The first thing although it may seem important is not the reason why I called you here today. After I was placed as your account manager by you I researched your family history to see if there were any other families that you might be the head of due to extenuating circumstances. It took a little while but I found several other minor pureblood families that you indirectly inherited so I took the liberty of adding their assets to your own."

"The largest surprise was that you are now in control of the Monroe family. This is because the last of their family died about 50 years ago and left no will. The Potter family had a daughter that married into that line about 250 years ago and because the other families that could have laid claims into that family have perished you are now the benefactor. This adds 750,000,000 galleons into your account as well as numerous books, rare artifacts, jewels, and personal items.

"The reason why this account is still available is because, through ministry treaties, they are not allowed to interfere in monetary holdings or property holdings. You also gained the Monroe Manor in Ireland and the land holding that they have there. I took liberty of moving the vault contents of the Monroe family into the Potter Family vault, which has been enlarged to accommodate for the new personal items."

Nodding in acknowledgement, but not necessarily understanding, Harry asked the reason why he had been asked here, if not to claim the estate just mentioned.

"One second," Griphook said as he got up and walked over to another door and opened it before saying, "you may come inside now ma'am." After saying these words he strode back to his desk, while Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room and took the other empty seat next to Harry.

His was somewhat shocked to see Narcissa Malfoy again. His first reaction was to go for his wand, but he knew that Griphook wouldn't have shown her into the room if she were a threat to him. It would be bad for business to have a customer killed while inside the bank.

"Mrs. Malfoy is here to ask the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black to cancel the marriage contract between her and Lucius Octavius Malfoy. You are now the current head of the Black family and the contract can only be canceled by either you or the head of the Malfoy family, Lucius.

"Under the conditions of the contract, Mr. Malfoy has not provided a stable home environment for his wife, as you can imagine by his incarceration. The contract was breached on his end and can be canceled by you. The terms also state that the Black family would be given 400,000 galleons in compensation for the violation of the contract.

"On the other side, Narcissa Malfoy will become your ward for a minimum of five years unless you arrange another marriage for her before that time and if not then it is your decision on when to release her as your ward after the five year period."

After hearing these words Harry took a minute before he turned to Narcissa and asked, "Did you know about the terms of the contract and that I was the head of the Black family?"

"I knew that Sirius would make you head of the Black family when he passed away and I was there when the contract was written. I have always done what I could to be the person that my family wanted me to be. I did what I was told and married who I was told. I did my duty to my family.

"Lucius has never cared for me. Once he secured himself an heir he turned his attention to his mistresses. I was nothing more than a trophy wife. I wasn't even allowed to raise my son. I will now live my life for myself and not my family. They are all dead, with the exception of Bella, and she's insane. I now have a chance to get away from him and the life I was forced to live and I will do it at any cost. I tried to convince my son to become his own man as well, but his fathers teaching weren't to be undone," said Narcissa. "I tried for as long as I could before I couldn't stay any longer for fear that Lucius would return from Azkaban."

Harry was shocked for a second time that day, as he listened to everything she had to say. Most of it made sense. He figured that he would cancel the contract on the condition that she gives a magically binding oath to not betray him, or anyone working against Voldemort.

"Alright, I will cancel the contract," Harry said. "I have two conditions though. The first is that you have an hour and a half to change your mind. I want you to go back to Malfoy Manor and collect any items that you want to bring with you. And the second is that you give a magically binding oath to not betray myself, or anyone else I know, to Voldemort. You have an hour and a half to change your mind. If you aren't back here in an hour and a half, I will assume that you have changed your mind and won't think on this conversation again."

Narcissa nodded curtly before walking out the door to gather her things.

"Griphook, could you, or another goblin, escort me down to the Potter family vault," Harry asked. "I want to look over the new items and books to see if there is anything that I would be interested in studying at the moment. Also, notify me if and when Narcissa returns so that I may sign the papers if it is necessary."

"I will take care of that Harry, now just go through the door that you entered and I will have someone take you down to your vault," Griphook said. With those words Harry stood up and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later he found himself back inside his family vault and looking through the new personal items, artifacts, and books in the vault. He had found another multiple compartment trunk, but this one only had three compartments. He cursed himself as he realized that he had never even gone through all of the sections of the trunk he had already taken.

The artifacts were things that were pretty simple in design and did not catch his eye so Harry quickly began searching through the shelves upon shelves of books. He found several by Merlin among them, as well as books on alchemy, transfiguration use in dueling, advanced charms, and defense against the dark arts. Most of these books looked to be extremely rare, or old, so he decided that he shouldn't take them to school if he wanted them to be kept in any usable form.

Harry loaded about 30 books into the trunk before he shrunk it and placed it into his pocket. Then he took the cart back up to the main level and walked over to Griphook's office. Inside he found Griphook and Narcissa waiting for him to sign the papers.

"Well let's get this over with, and get out of here," Harry said as he reached for the quill to sign the papers in front of him. He put the quill down before he stood up and said,

"Now, the oath."

Narcissa gave her magical oath and it was received to Harry's satisfaction. "Come on, I need to get back home as soon as I can."

The two of them made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and floo'd to the Three Broomsticks. He led Narcissa towards the shrieking shack to get away from the crowd. Once they had arrived, Harry removed the secret from his wallet and showed it to Narcissa.

"Memorize this, and apparate there. I'm sure you remember how to get there."

Receiving a nod in return he returned the secret to his wallet and apparated away to the sitting room at headquarters. He heard a crack behind him and turned to see Narcissa standing in the room next to the fireplace.

"There are a few ground rules in this house. Everyone that lives here understands them and adheres to them. I will go through them in a few minutes. For now let me show you to your room."

Narcissa pulled out three small trunks and then with a wave of her wand magically enlarged them to their full size. She then said, "Each trunk is magically enlarged on the inside to contain my full wardrobe. Now before you ask the reason that I chose this is because I needed a clean break, a new chance to have the life I really wanted, and no I did not betray Sirius by listening to Kreacher that was my husband. Even if Sirius and I were not that close I would never betray family in that manner."

Harry nodded curtly, not accepting or rejecting her claim. "I will still be keeping an eye on you though. Now onto the rules of the house for you while you live here. You are not to leave the house under any circumstances without myself or someone that I approve of with you. The other rule is that you are not to enter the kitchen at night on certain nights. The nights will be random but I will notify you before hand if you are not able to enter the kitchen. Other than that you are free to go anywhere in the house that you want here. In the mornings and afternoon I will be in the same room, which I will show you later tonight after dinner. I will allow you to redecorate the house as you see fit to make it more comfortable and look like people actually live here. "

Narcissa just listened quietly at what Harry said before saying, "That sounds acceptable so far. Is there anything else that you have to say?"

"Yes it is more of a request then anything," Harry said, hesitantly. "I know that you are very intelligent and well versed with politics, high society stuff, and have many connections. I would like you to teach me what you can about the political world, proper etiquette, and whatever you think is necessary for me to be the proper gentlemen and a political and business savvy person."

"It would be my pleasure to teach you these things," Narcissa said. "I cannot allow for the head of the Black family to not demand the proper respect, and in part my reputation is tied to yours as well. My only question is when will these lessons take place?"

"Tomorrow afternoon and from there every other afternoon until I return to school," said Harry. "That is along as it is acceptable to you? If you feel like I will need more lessons to master most of this in three weeks we can also have the lessons after dinner every night except on Monday nights."

"We will be going with the second choice Harry," Narcissa said. "Now where is my room I want to be able to look around the house to see how many rooms I have to change and make a list of what I am going to need to do in order to make this house acceptable to my standards of living."

"I'll have Dobby show you to your room," Harry said. "And before you ask, yes, it is the same house elf that served at Malfoy Manor. If you need anything, call for him or Winky and they will get it for you, as long as it falls within the rules that I set. Now I will leave you to get settled in while I go to the gym to practice my magic."

As he summoned Dobby and told him to take Narcissa to a nice room that was to be her own with her stuff, he made his way to the gym to practice with Moony. He opened the door and found Moony already waiting for him.

"So… what was the business at Gringotts about?" asked Moony.

"Well… Narcissa Black is now my ward and will be living in this house for awhile," Harry said. Seeing Remus about to object he forced his way forward. "Stop! Before you say anything, Moony she is here because she wanted out of her marriage contract and because I chose to have this occur. I have heard her arguments and have found that they have merit. I trust her and I ask that you do to. She has sworn a magical oath to not betray any of us either.

"Now she will be living here until I find her someone through a marriage contract and she will also be teaching me several things that I will need for life outside of Hogwarts as well as making this place more appropriate to live in as the head of the Black family."

"Alright Harry," Remus said slowly "but I am going to be keeping an eye on her for anything suspicious. Now before we start I have found you a teacher you just need to talk to Dumbledore about getting out of your Defense Against the Dark Arts class since that is when your teacher will be giving you private lessons. Just tell him that according to myself that you are well above N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ok… now come on that was enough talking it is time to practice," Harry said with an evil glint in his eyes as he drew out his wand from his holster. After a couple of hours they stopped dueling and headed back to their rooms to relax for the rest of the night.

Slowly the remaining three weeks of Harry's summer passed and it was time to go back to Hogwarts again. He had gone through his five compartment trunk and found what each compartment held. The first one was a normal trunk, the second a full walk in closet, the third compartment held a full library with several hundred books and an area to sit down and write or sit and read. The forth compartment held an area where he could practice all the spells that he would want, and the fifth held a small flat with a king sized bed, a bath room, and a small kitchen.

He packed away his robes, school books, which Remus had picked up for him one day while Narcissa was teaching him, his broomstick, and a second set of weights and weight lifting machines. Between his weight training, his lessons from Narcissa, Dumbledore, or Moony most of the time had passed. Blaise had stopped by twice and on the last visit they had decided to keep quiet about the engagement at school for a while so they could figure things out while they were at school.

**A/N: One more chapter then I start writing on this from scratch…….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** – Back at Hogwarts

After making sure that everything was secure, Harry tossed the floo powder into the fire and called out, "Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office." A short spin later, Harry found himself in the office that he had, more or less, destroyed less than three months before.

"Ah Harry, take a seat we have some things to discuss," Albus Dumbledore said, as he sat behind the desk and smiled serenely. "Before we start, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well, all things considered. If you don't mind, can we brush by the small talk for today? I have some rather important things to take care of and would rather like to get started," Harry said as he sat down in one of the chintz arm chairs in the room.

Dumbledore just leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment before saying, "Quite understandable, young man. Feel free," he said, waving his hand in a gesture that said that he could say what was on his mind.

"Alright," Harry said. "The first thing I ask is that you listen to everything I have to say before saying anything."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement.

"First, I want the private rooms that I am entitled to as the Heir of Gryffindor. I will offer a reason even though I don't have to give you one. There are some things that are going on this year that will require me to have time to myself and that is not possible in the common room, or even the room of requirements right now.

"Second, I wish to be removed from my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I have hired a tutor to teach me during that time. You know why I must learn more than the Hogwarts curriculum can offer so that should be understandable. Remus has already gone through the spells and theory that I would have covered in NEWT level.

"Finally, I would like… no I demand, that I become a member of the Order of the Phoenix and that you keep Ron, Hermione, and anyone my age that I do not approve of out of the Order."

Dumbledore sat there for several minutes after Harry had given him his list before he was able to come up with anything to say.

"Well Harry, I can definitely do the first thing on your list. The third one intrigues me however, why would you want to join the Order and not have your friends join as well?"

Harry just snorted at this, "Do you really think that Mrs. Weasley would allow them even if I did want them to join the order? No, she wouldn't allow them. The reason I don't want them to join is simple. This war is not their concern, it is mine. They have already been drug into it more times than they should have been and its time to make sure that they are distanced from it.

"I guess the main reason though is the fact that I don't think they are mature enough to do what needs to be done. No one my age should be, but circumstances being what they are, that isn't so in my case."

"I am glad to hear that you have mature reasons for wanting to join the Order and keep your friends out of it when necessary," Dumbledore said. "I will take care of talking to most of the Order members about you joining. Its nothing against you, all members must be voted on before they are allowed in."

"Now, I cannot do the second item you requested. If I were to allow you to have a tutor instead of the regular courses, it would be considered favoritism. You know that I cannot do that."

"Why must you force things to be so difficult? You know very well that I am within my rights in asking, _and receiving _all of my demands.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you have left me no choice. I _will_ be joining the Order of the Phoenix on the first meeting after school begins because you need me in order to win this war. You know this, and I would have thought that, by now, you would understand the consequences cause by withholding information from me.

"Second I will not be in that class because I am the Heir of Gryffindor and by proxy of being the sole Heir of Gryffindor by being the last living Potter I control majority of the school and can make _any_ changes that I deem necessary," Harry said in a calm voice that delivered the subtle threat.

Dumbledore eyes dimmed and he seemed to show his 160 years.

This was exactly what Harry had been hoping to avoid before this meeting. He did not want to reveal the fact that he was, in effect, in control of the school and all of its functions.

Slowly the shock wore off the aged Headmaster and he said, "Well since I am not in the position to deny you then I will allow you to have your private tutor and I will provide him or her with their own room, but I want to meet this person before hand so that way I know exactly who is in this castle."

"Also, I will arrange for to join the Order; however you will need to talk to Mrs. Weasley for the sake of your own sanity as well as hers, I would imagine."

"That will be fine," Harry said, before he seemingly deflated in his own seat and sighed.

"I didn't want to have to say that just so that you know. I would have liked to broach the news in a more subtle way. I am sorry that it couldn't be as such."

"Now, that is everything I wished to discuss with you, but I was wondering if Snape was here. I need to talk to him."

"Yes, he's in the castle Harry, but I still think you should call him _Professor _Snape. Now how about I show you to your quarters first and then you can go have a talk with him before lunch," Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked around his desk.

"That's fine, but I think I will reserve judgment on his name until I see if he has changed his attitude at all. After all, I am within my rights to call him by his first name if I so choose," Harry said as he stood up and followed Dumbledore down the stairs.

The two of them were walking for a while when they finally came to a part of the castle that Harry had never visited before. Albus stopped in front of a statue of the Gryffindor before turning and saying, "Place your hand on the statue and it should allow you to enter the room as well as set the password."

Harry did as instructed and then the statue turned and a doorway opened into a small common room. It held a few armchairs as well as a couple of coaches and a few tables with a fireplace in the center.

He pulled out his trunk and enlarged it before placing it down in the room and turning to the headmaster. Dumbledore's twinkle came back in full force as he laid eyes on a section of the castle he had never before been allowed to enter.

"I'll take care of the rest of the stuff later. I would rather talk to Snape right now.

"Oh, and before I forget, I know that my signet ring is being held in your care as of now. I would like it returned to me after dinner tonight."

Dumbledore nodded before turning and leading the way to the dungeons.

The two walked in silence towards Snape's office and eventually arrived at the intended location. After the headmaster knocked on the door and Harry was let into the room by a rather disgruntled looking Snape he returned to his office.

"What do you want Potter?" asked Snape in a tone that showed his disgust at seeing Harry a week before school even started.

"This is about entering your N.E.W.T. level potions class," Harry said in a calm tone. "Before you say anything _sir_, It would be wise to do this as well as beneficial for you to let me into this class."

"Potter, I only accept students that achieved an O on the O.W.L. exams so what makes you think that you can worm your way into this class," Snape said with a sneer.

"Well first off if you let me in I will allow you to collect some potions ingredients from the Basilisk that is in the Chamber of Secrets. Secondly and the more important reason is that I am currently engaged to a student from your house, a Miss Blaise Zabini. Now seeing as how she is engaged to me I would like to be partnered with her for the year in order to protect her from, well certain people in your house that would treat her…," Harry trailed off but kept his voice in a neutral tone.

Snape took a few minutes to consider everything and with a sneer and a curt nod, he said, "If anyone asks, you received the necessary grade to enter the class."

"That is acceptable, sir. Now I plan on going into the Chamber after dinner tonight and you probably want to come with me to gather whatever ingredients there might be available."

"Fine Potter, now get out of my sight."

With that Harry left back for his private rooms to explore exactly what there was other then the common room and his bedroom, if anything.

Once he set the password on the statue he entered the common room. He spent the next few minutes looking around the rooms that he now occupied. In one room he found the master bedroom with a large private bathroom, another room held a private study, and finally a guest bedroom.

"Well this is nice… I wonder if there is a training room around here…," Harry said to himself before a thought popped into his head. "Ah shit," Harry grumbled before heading back to the headmaster's office to claim his sword and ring. He needed to get the ring before he could apparate out of the school and he figured he may as well claim the sword while he was at it.

He knocked on the door and waited for the headmaster to answer. The door swung inwards to reveal the headmaster sitting at his desk and trying to fix some of the gadgets that Harry had broken during his visit at the end of the year.

Dumbledore looked at him and set his wand down before speaking, "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"I came to claim my sword and signet ring. I need the ring to carry out some business I have and needed to get it as soon as I could."

Dumbledore nodded before taking the sorting hat off of the shelf and handing it to Harry. "Just like the sword, the ring is being held within the hat. Simply tell Alistair what you need."

Harry nodded and took the hat from the headmaster.

"Good afternoon, Lord Gryffindor. It has been quite some time since anyone intentionally came to ask me for anything."

Harry mentally answered him, "I would like to know what you could tell me about my family history, if you wouldn't mind. I know that you see and hear everything that goes on in this office and, more or less, the school, but for now I would just like to take the signet ring, if that's okay."

"At least you have some manners," Alistair grumbled before Harry felt a soft thud on his head. He removed the hat and took the ring off of his head. Then placing the ring on his right hand ring finger, he handed Alistair back to Dumbledore before heading towards the sword that remained in the glass case since his second year.

He thought of holding the sword and claiming it as his own and was somewhat surprised when the sword materialized in his hand, seemingly having vanished from the glass case.

"Thank you," Harry said to Dumbledore before heading back down the stairs and towards his own room. He didn't dare apparate just yet. He didn't know exactly how the headmaster always knew what occurred in the castle but he didn't need him to know about this yet.

Once he was safely in his quarters, he assumed that they were allowed to be monitored by the headmaster, he apparated to Remus' house. With a crack Harry disappeared from Hogwarts and an instant later was back in Grimmauld Place.

"Moony! Moony where in the hell are you!" Harry shouted as he made his way through the house looking for Remus.

"Harry?" Remus said as he entered the room where Harry was standing. "I thought that you were at Hogwarts. I didn't hear the fire place for a floo entrance and I know I saw you leave this morning."

"You did… but that isn't important right now," Harry said waving his hand at the marauder. "What I need to know is when the tutor that you arranged for me will be arriving."

"He will meet you in the entrance hall tomorrow at about 8:30," Moony said. "I think that you will like him to say the least. Make sure that you're ready because I'm sure that he will want to get started working with you as soon as possible, and he should be able to do the physical training with you as well, which was one of the things that put him apart from the other people I could have chosen."

"Sounds good to me, Moony," Harry said. "Could you send Dobby to me at Hogwarts after dinner tonight I have some things that I need his help with before school."

"Will do, now are you going to tell me how you got here so quickly?" Remus asked.

"Nope… secret for the Heir of Gryffindor only," Harry said with a smirk. "I would like to stay but I need to head back to the castle and put away my stuff before dinner."

With a crack Harry disappeared from Grimmauld Place and was in the master bedroom of his suite. He spent the remaining hours before dinner putting away his books and looking through the library that his trunk contained. There were a lot of books to say the least and Harry knew that some of them should never leave the trunk in order to keep them safe.

Finally, dinner rolled around and Harry headed down to the kitchen to pick up a meal of roast chicken, carrots, peas, and a few rolls. Once he finished he pulled out the Marauder's Map and located the Headmaster and Snape before setting off to meet them.

He found the headmaster first and then asked him to meet him in at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Once he rounded the corner Harry apparated to just outside Snape's office. He politely knocked before his potion's master opened the door and followed Harry.

"Ok, Harry, why are we in a girl's lavatory?" Dumbledore queried.

Harry just smiled in way that seemed to suggest that he knew something they didn't, which was obvious anyways. Then he turned towards the tap with the snake inscribed on it and concentrating on the snake he hissed "Open."

Suddenly the sink began to lower into the ground and the huge black tunnel came into view. Dumbledore, who had been removed from the grounds at the time had no idea that this was actually were the entrance was but he was fascinated nonetheless. Snape couldn't believe that the founder of his house chose, this, of all places to be the entrance to his secret chamber.

"Alright, you two go down the tube first and brace yourself at the end, it is rather dark down at the bottom," said Harry.

The other two just nodded as they went to slide down the tube. Shortly after both of them were out of sight a pop sounded and Dobby stood beside Harry.

"Harry Potter sir, what is you needing Dobby to do for you sir," the house elf asked in his usual over-exuberant manner.

Harry just smiled at the little elf before he said, "Come down this tube with me Dobby. I am going to show you a place that I would like you to redecorate for me tonight."

The pair then proceeded down into the Chamber to see the two professors waiting with their wands lit.

They proceeded through the Chamber of Secrets looking around at what was actually there. Dumbledore was examining everything that the chamber actually held, while Snape proceeded to gather all the ingredients that he could use for potion making. The only thing that he did not take was one of the fangs at Harry's insistence.

After shrinking the fang and putting it safely away Harry began talking to Dobby about what changes needed to be made so that it would suit Harry's purposes. The first and most important task for Harry was that Dobby set up a weight lifting room and a dueling area so that Harry could train down here without any disturbances. Then he planned on having Dobby create a library, a potions lab, and a common room for reaserching, discussions, and making useful potions that would be kept away from the rest of the school.

Harry and the two professors left Dobby to go about his work reorganizing the chamber to Harry's needs and by the time Harry got back to his room it was quite late. So instead of staying up to read Harry began to change when he noticed that a potion was lying on top of his bed with a note attached to it.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is something that I ordered from my contacts for you. Take this before you go to bed and it should produce some physical changes. The main thing that it will do is add about two inches to yourself and fill out your body appropriately._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Black_

"Well I guess that means that I will have to adjust my robes to have them fit to my body tomorrow," Harry thought. Then he proceeded to gulp down the potion before passing out on top of his bed.

**A/N: This is the last of what Black's Phoenix had written. I will start on the next one from scratch.**


End file.
